Charades
by VivalaB
Summary: Alex and Olivia go undercover as a lesbian couple in order to crack an illegal adoption ring. After ten years of suppressing their attraction, will their resolve remain intact as they live together under the same roof for two weeks?


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Charades **

By vivalaB

* * *

_**Part 1**_

"You want me to, _what?"_ Alex asked, not sure her ears had heard Olivia Benson correctly.

Olivia shifted nervously in the visitors chair in front of Alex's desk and looked directly at the blonde ADA, "I want you to go undercover with me," she said, repeating the request.

"I heard that, it was the last part I missed," she replied coolly, reaching up and adjusting her glasses.

"_As my girlfriend"_

Alex stared, wide eyed at her, "_Why?" _she asked, shaking her head.

"We're investigating an illegal adoption ring, targeting high income, lesbian couples," Olivia answered.

Alex frowned and pursed her lips_, "Why me?_ Surely there are female detectives that can pose as your girlfriend, I can't just drop my cases and play, _Portia to your Ellen,"_ she said, staring at the dark haired detective.

Olivia dipped her head, avoiding the ADA's infamous glare, "Actually, you can…Cragen already cleared it with McCoy…Alex, we've got to stop these people from destroying any more lives…_please?"_ she asked, lifting her eyes to meet the cobalt blue gaze.

Alex looked at the pleading expression in Olivia's brown eyes and sighed in defeat, "What do I have to do?" she asked.

Olivia smiled, "Just pretend to be madly in love with me," she answered, waggling her eyebrows.

Alex groaned, "Apart from the impossible, is there anything else?" she drolled.

Olivia clutched her chest, "That hurts me deeply counselor," she said, shaking her head with mock sadness.

Alex sighed, _"Liv…"_ she warned.

"We have a cover house in Queens set up, all eight couples reside in Queens or Manhattan, they were all approached at a coffee shop in Chelsea, _The Kitty Bean," _she said, watching Alex roll her eyes at the name.

Alex frowned, "I've never heard of it," she commented.

Olivia continued, "The couples were approached by a Caucasian man and a woman, smart appearance, in their late thirties or early forties, claiming to work for an orphanage near the Mexican border. The coffee shop doesn't have surveillance and the stores in the immediate vicinity only captured blurry, black and white images of the two as they came and went. Nothing to run through our identification systems," she finished.

Alex listened carefully and nodded, "All eight couples have given detailed statements and this is the _only _possible solution to finding these two?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, "Elliot and I staked out the coffee bar for three days, but never saw anyone…Munch and Fin have ran detailed backgrounds on all our victims and found nothing to go on…we think someone at the coffee house is working with the adoption ring and alerting them to potential marks," she added.

Alex smoothed the blonde hair away from her forehead, "Were the victims new to the area?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Not to the area, but they had only recently started going to the _The Kitty Bean,"_ she said.

Alex nodded, "What's our plan?"

Olivia stood up and smoothed out her leather coat, "Well, we're scheduled to make our first appearance for coffee tomorrow, I thought we could go over the details of our cover tonight…at my place?" she asked, feeling strangely nervous.

Alex shook her head, "Why can't we go over them now?" she asked looking at her watch as Olivia made her way to the door.

Olivia stopped and turned, "Because I have an appointment…I'll order take out, see you around 7pm…_Portia,"_ she said and winked before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Alex buzzed the button for Olivia's apartment and was surprised when a familiar voice echoed through the intercom almost instantly.

"_Is that you Portia?"_

Alex snorted, "Yes _Ellen,_ let me in," she replied, smiling as the door clicked open, granting her entry.

The elevator ride was quick and within a few minutes she was standing in front of Olivia's blue door, she raised her hand to knock, but was surprised when it suddenly opened and her host appeared.

"Hey, come on in," Olivia said, stepping aside to let the taller woman past.

Alex stood motionless in the doorway, staring at Olivia. Her eyes glued to Olivia's head.

Olivia smiled, "I can't close the door if you keep standing there," she said lightly, reaching for the bottle of wine in Alex's left hand. She read the label and whistled, "Expensive, hope it goes well with pizza," she said lightly. She looked at the silent figure once more before moving into the kitchen and placing the bottle on the counter.

Alex blinked rapidly as she realized Olivia was no longer in front of her and moved into the apartment. She closed the door behind her and removed her jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack behind the door. She walked towards Olivia and stopped in front of her, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting _this,_" she said smiling, unable to control her fingers as they reached up and ran slowly through the newly shorn hair.

Olivia swallowed as slender fingers trailed across her scalp, "What d'you think?" she asked, feeling Alex's breath blowing lightly across her face.

Alex nodded her head, "You've not had it this short for a long time, it suits you…brings out your eyes," she answered absently, moving her eyes from the short, ruffled locks to the brown questioning orbs.

"I needed a haircut and Elliot joked that I should get, _into the part_," she said, enjoying the feeling of Alex's fingers running back and forth through her hair.

Alex realized what she was doing and shook her head, "Sorry…I…" she trailed off as a light blush colored her pale cheeks.

"It's okay, I've been home an hour and I keep doing it, feels kinda weird, but I like it…I'm looking forward to my hair only taking five minutes to manage in the mornings," she quipped, running her own hand through her new haircut.

Alex groaned, "I can only dream about my hair taking five minutes," she said, rolling her eyes.

Olivia looked at the long, blonde, silken strands cascading around Alex's shoulders, "Don't ever cut your hair," she requested sincerely.

Alex shook her head, "I liked mine shorter too, but _Witsec_ had to be productive in some way, even if it meant persevering with my hair," she joked.

Olivia laughed, "There's an advert for protective custody, _come with us, if you want to grow_ _your hair,"_ she mocked.

Alex rolled her eyes again, "You promised me dinner," she said.

"I promised you _take out_, a slight, yet subtle difference," she replied, turning her attention to the wine, "Drink?" she asked.

Alex shook her head, "No, I brought it for your collection…of course I want a drink," she said sarcastically, stepping away from Olivia and moving into the living room.

Olivia picked up the phone, "Pizza okay?" she asked, watching as Alex settled into the corner of the couch.

"Sure, barbecue chicken and banana for me please," she shouted in response.

Olivia shuddered, "Are you kidding me?"

Alex smiled over at the face peering around the pillar at her, "I've just discovered it, it's an amazing taste sensation," she replied, waggling her eyebrows.

Olivia shook her head, "I doubt that, I'll stick with pepperoni and mushroom," she said, dialing the number from memory.

Alex looked around the small apartment, marveling at how organized everything was. It never ceased to amaze her, every time she was over, how compulsively neat her friend was. She looked up as Olivia handed her a glass and smiled in thanks.

Olivia sat in the other corner of the couch and took a refreshing sip of the rosé wine and smacked her lips appreciatively, "That is a very tasty wine counselor," she commented.

Alex smiled, "Thanks," she replied. She pointed to a small pile of folders on the table in front of the couch, "This the case?" she asked, setting her wine down next to them.

Olivia nodded and leaned forward, "Yeah, why don't we go over them just now…pizza will be at least thirty minutes," she said.

Alex lifted the top folder and began to read the file contents carefully.

After twenty minutes, Alex's heart went out to the couples and the pain they had endured and the torment they must currently be going through. She had asked a lot of questions, which Olivia had readily answered, regarding the details of the case and their cover. Her only concern being the alleged adoption agency's screening process.

"They rig audio and surveillance equipment in the house?" she asked, her eyebrows disappearing high into blonde hair.

Olivia nodded, "Erm, yeah…they told the couples it was to ensure the babies were entering a safe environment, they also told them the children had been removed from violent households and this was their way of safe guarding the best interests of the child," she answered.

"Why didn't these couple go through the normal adoption process?" she asked bewildered.

Olivia shrugged, "I dunno, they all said they felt like they were helping a cause, the man and woman are apparently, very convincing and show pictures of successfully adopted babies with their new families," she replied, turning her head to the door as the intercom buzzed.

Alex looked over the file in her hand again, listening as Olivia moved around the kitchen waiting for the pizza to arrive. She picked up a photograph of a dark haired couple, in their late twenties with a beautiful little boy in their arms. She looked at the happiness etched on both women's faces and sighed at the opportunists who caused such cruelty in innocent people's lives.

Olivia carried both boxes into the living room and noticed the faraway look on Alex's face, she placed her free hand gently on the younger woman's shoulder, "You okay?" she asked softly.

Alex sighed wearily, "Yeah, let's nail these bastards Liv," she said.

Olivia nodded, "We will…come on, I promised you pizza," she said smiling as she cleared a space on the table for the boxes.

* * *

"_It's disgusting_"

"No it's not…it's a taste _infusion,"_ Alex replied as she held the slice of barbecued chicken and banana pizza in front of Olivia's mouth.

Olivia shook her head and closed her mouth defiantly.

"_Please?"_ Alex pleaded.

Olivia shook her head again, "There's not enough gold in your pot to make me want to try that abomination," she said, shuddering dramatically.

Alex laughed and took a bite as she moved away, chewing slowly as she contemplated her new undercover role as Olivia Benson's girlfriend. She glanced at the newly cropped hair and smiled, if she had to pretend to be in a lesbian relationship, she could think of no better choice of partner, than the attractive, older woman beside her.

Olivia reached for the last slice of her pizza and looked at Alex, "Why d'you keep looking at me like that?"

"_Like what?"_

Olivia shrugged, taking a large bite and chewing loudly as she observed her friend. They hadn't discussed the living arrangements at the cover house in Queens and Olivia was anxious to get it out the way. She swallowed the piece in her mouth and cleared her throat, "The house in Queens…it's a two bed roomed property…the victims all said the surveillance equipment was put in every room except the master bedroom and bathroom," she said as casually as possible.

Alex nodded, "Okay, so we have to watch what we say and do at all times," she agreed.

Olivia ran her hand nervously through her short hair, "We also need to…sleep together," she added hesitantly.

The pizza in Alex's hand stopped in mid air as she stared wide eyed at Olivia, _"What…why?"_

"They'll know if we're in separate bedrooms…just think of it as a slumber party"

Alex placed the pizza slice back in the box and wiped her hands on the towel in her lap slowly. She drained the last of the wine from her glass and dabbed her lips with the corner of the towel.

Olivia studied her movements, recognizing the delay tactic for what it was, "I'm sure it's a big bed, you'll hardly notice I'm there," she said, hoping to ease Alex's apparent discomfort.

Alex looked at her, "How long does this surveillance usually last?" she asked.

Olivia shrugged, "Two weeks, tops."

* * *

_**Part 2**_

Two silent figures sat in the car, two blocks from, _'The Kitty Bean',_ reluctant to move.

"We should go in," Olivia said, looking out the windshield at the bustling streets of up market Chelsea.

Alex nodded in agreement, her eyes fixed through the passenger window on a dark haired woman wearing a striking red coat, "Should we arrive together, or should one of us go in first?" she asked absently, watching as the woman stopped at a bookstore and turned to stand with her back against the wall.

Olivia shrugged, "If we go in together…holding hands, everyone will notice our arrival," she replied.

"A lot of people hold hands, doesn't mean they're in a relationship," Alex answered, watching as a tall blonde in a blue coat, approached the woman in red and embraced her.

Olivia shifted her head to look at Alex's angular profile, "Look at us, we're a good looking couple…trust me, if we walk in holding hands, people will take notice," she said confidently.

Alex smiled as she turned to meet brown eyes, "If one of us goes in first, orders a coffee and the other arrives a short time later and…_kisses_…the other in greeting, everyone will _definitely_ know we're a couple," she added, trying to sound casual.

Olivia swallowed, "Which do you think will draw more attention?" she asked, feeling her mouth dry up as she waited for the answer.

"Definitely the kiss," Alex said, her eyes glancing down at Olivia's parted lips.

Olivia licked her lips instinctively under the close scrutiny, "What type of kiss are we talking about…on the cheek…or…" she faltered, unable to stop her own eyes shifting to Alex's mouth.

"The mouth," Alex whispered absently, transfixed by the visibly beating pulse point at the base of Olivia's throat.

The air in the Mustang thickened with tension as both women looked at each other.

Olivia felt her cheeks flush as she caught a glimpse of cleavage between the parted lapels of Alex's coat and deliberately cleared her throat, "Um, I'll go in first, you wait fifteen minutes," she instructed, avoiding Alex's eyes as she turned to exit the car.

"_I can't"_

Olivia turned towards her and smiled, "It's only a kiss, pretend like I'm your boyfriend and just plant one on me and I'll reciprocate appropriately," she reassured her lightly.

"It's not that," Alex smiled, "This is _your_ car…you need to leave me your keys," she clarified, wondering if Olivia trusted her enough to look after her, _baby. _

Olivia shook her head, "For a minute there, I thought you didn't know how to kiss," she said, removing the keys from the ignition and handing them to Alex, "If anything happens to her," she paused, patting the steering wheel affectionately, "You better hope _Hammond _can find you a place to hide," she said smiling.

Alex accepted the keys and snorted, "Fifteen minutes," she confirmed.

* * *

Olivia casually sipped her cup of coffee as she flipped through _Curve,_ she was surprised to find so many thought provoking, interesting articles, not to mention the amount of attractive women gracing the pages of the glossy magazine.

She discretely looked at her watch again and glanced around _The Kitty Bean._ Twelve couples, chatting amongst themselves were scattered around the lounge space, with another three women over at the serving bar of the split level coffee house. She was seated on a two seater sofa beside one of the windows in the middle of the room, just below the two small steps to the upper level, affording everyone an unobstructed view. Four members of staff, all women, bustled about, clearing tables and filling orders.

At the breakfast bar by the door, two women and a man were in deep conversation as they sipped form their large cups. The women were seated on bar stools while the man stood between them. She was about to call Alex and ask her to have a good look at him, when the object of her thoughts appeared in the door way.

As Alex opened the door, a gust of wind parted her unfastened raincoat, exposing her knee length black dress, with a daring neckline and matching suede boots. Her hair floated behind her, almost as if she were underwater as she stepped casually into _The Kitty Bean._

Olivia nearly swallowed her tongue as she watched Alex make her entrance, she noticed several of the patrons turn and look at the new arrival and felt her heart beat faster at what they were about to do. She licked her lips nervously.

Alex cast her eyes around the room, smiling casually at strangers as she sought out the short haired detective, easily spotting her by the window and moved gracefully towards her.

Olivia watched, spellbound as Alex approached, her mind racing as she placed the magazine on the small table in front of her. She stood up, opening her arms in greeting as Alex reached the sofa.

Alex smiled warmly at Olivia as she moved into her arms, embracing her tightly and running her fingers through Olivia's short hair, _"What about the kiss?"_ she whispered into the nearby ear, her pulse racing with anticipation.

"Trust me, with _that_ entrance_, everybody_ noticed you," Olivia replied quietly.

Alex blushed as she pulled away, allowing Olivia to help her off with her coat.

"You look incredible," Olivia said, trailing her eyes down the slender frame before placing the coat over the chair beside the sofa, next to her own.

Alex smiled, reaching for Olivia's hand and squeezing it gently, "Thanks," she answered shyly.

"I'll get you a coffee," Olivia said, motioning for Alex to take a seat.

A few minutes later Olivia returned and placed a large cup on the table before sitting down next to the blonde on the compact sofa. She instinctively placed her arm across the back of Alex's shoulders and settled in next to her.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Olivia asked quietly.

Alex looked at her and smiled "The man at the door, I don't think he's with the two women, but they seem deep in conversation about something, lowered their tone as I entered," she commented.

Olivia shook her head, "The whole room stopped talking when _you_ entered, Broadway couldn't have stage managed it any better," she replied.

Alex frowned in confusion, "I didn't think anybody noticed," she answered honestly, reaching for her coffee.

Olivia snorted, "Please…you turn heads every time you walk into a room," she said, nodding affirmatively.

Alex shook her head, _"I wish," _she replied, taking a sip of the hot liquid and turning to face Olivia.

"_You do…Y_ou're an incredibly beautiful woman Alex," she whispered, holding her gaze.

Alex searched the dark eyes, finding nothing but honesty and smiled, "So are you," she said quietly, feeling her chest expand.

Olivia frowned, ready to dismiss her comment, when a finger landed on her lips, silencing her.

"You are," Alex stated softly, waiting for the frown to disappear before she withdrew her hand.

Olivia watched the hand move away and captured it in mid air, gazing into a captivating sea of cerulean blue. She licked her lips as Alex did the same and felt the air between them shift.

"_Sorry to interrupt," _a female voice said.

Olivia lifted her eyes to the unwanted interruption, meeting the apologetic smile of the woman who had served her earlier, "Can we help you?" she asked as Alex placed her cup on the table.

The blonde haired woman, in her late twenties handed her a flyer, "We're having a tasting night tomorrow, all coffee is free to regular customers," she said smiling.

Olivia shook her head, "This is the first time we've been here," she answered, squeezing Alex's shoulder.

The woman looked directly at Alex, "We hope you'll be here more often," she said shyly, blushing as she moved away and headed for the next table.

Olivia turned to Alex and leaned in closer, tightening her hold, "Told you everyone noticed," she whispered.

Alex swallowed at the proximity of Olivia's face, her breath blowing delicately across her heated skin. She shook her head, "Looks like we're in," she said quietly.

* * *

"Why did you bring that?"

Olivia turned and smiled at the seated blonde, "We all have our vices, this is mine," she replied.

Alex shook her head, "_Nintendo?"_ she sighed.

Olivia ignored her as she finished setting up her games console. She moved over to the sofa and sat down next to Alex, "It's not _just_ Nintendo, it's a _wii_…it's a unique gaming experience," she said, correcting her as she looked up at the large screen TV , mounted on the wall in front of them.

Alex followed her gaze, "Really? Gaming is your _thing?"_

Olivia nodded, "Better than that sack of CD's you brought, what is _that?"_ she asked, pointing to the three, neatly stacked towers of music next to the sound system.

"_An education,"_ Alex said huskily.

* * *

_**Part 3**_

Olivia sat the fork down on her plate and lifted her glass of wine, saluting Alex warmly, "That was amazing," she said appreciatively, smiling across the table at the blonde.

Alex finished her mouthful of pasta and shook her head, "Pasta with sauce, is amazing? You've been single too long Liv, if you think that's fine dining," she teased, dismissing the compliment.

"You're assuming I'm single," the short haired woman replied, lifting her plate and moving over to the sink.

Alex's eyes widened as she realized she had assumed Olivia was single. She watched the brunette as she turned and looked at her, smiling broadly, "Finished?" she asked, indicating the plate.

The younger woman nodded her head as she handed over the empty plate and lifted her glass of wine, "Are you?" she finally asked, unable to contain the question any longer.

Olivia rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher before replying, "Yes," without turning round.

Alex let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and lifted the bottle of wine, emptying the pink colored contents equally between both glasses before rising from the dining table, _"Coming?"_

Olivia turned and smiled, taking the offered glass and following Alex through to the living room where they each sank into a corner of the large sofa. Olivia reached for the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through channels quickly until she found the news.

"I'm not watching the news," Alex whined.

Olivia looked at her, "You watch it at my apartment," she replied.

"That's different, I'm a a guest there and respect the channel choices you make," Alex answered.

Olivia shook her head, "You shoulda just said, I only put the news on cos I thought _you_ liked it, you've only ever got the news channels on in your office," she admitted.

Alex was touched at the genuine thoughtfulness on Olivia's part and remembered the numerous occasions she had been over at Olivia's apartment and the news channel had been on, "I only have it on at the office as a heads up, in case anything breaks," she replied, her eyes trailing up to the short hair, wondering why her fingers itched to tangle in the tousled locks so badly.

"Well, what _do _you like to watch?" Olivia asked, admiring the way Alex's hair cascaded around her shoulders.

Alex considered the question carefully before answering, "I don't really have much time to watch TV, by the time I get home at night, I either have paperwork for the next day or I'm too tired to concentrate on anything," she confessed, taking a sip from her wine.

Olivia nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean, I'm either falling into bed exhausted or I'm fired up and need to relieve some tension," she said innocently before realizing how that might have sounded and blushed instantly.

A dozen images of Olivia, relieving tension, sprang to mind as Alex felt the pulse point at the base of her throat beat faster, "And how do you relieve tension?" she asked, swallowing as she saw the delicate blush darken the tanned face beside her.

"I race," Olivia answered, glancing over at the games console, "And you…" she paused, "…Would rather listen to music than watch TV, _right?"_ she asked, shifting her eyes to the stacks of music as she switched the TV off.

Alex nodded, "Yes," she replied.

"Put something on"

Alex's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, _"_Excuse me?" she asked.

Olivia looked at her curiously and shook her head, "You promised me an education," She said, reminding Alex of her earlier words.

Alex swallowed, realizing Olivia was referring to the music, "I did, didn't I" she agreed as she eased from the sofa and knelt in front of the sound system. She looked at several CD's before making her final selection. A few seconds later the soft strains of a piano and a muted trumpet floated around the room as a woman's mellow voice filled the air.

Olivia took a drink from her glass and listened to the lyrics, wondering why the trumpet sounded so familiar, as the song played she looked at Alex, "Who is this?" she asked.

"Melody Gardot," she answered lazily as she leaned her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes.

Olivia watched the blonde hair billow around her head as she tilted her head and wet her lips, "The trumpet reminds me of something, can't think what though," she sad absently as the song came to an end and moved into another slow, piano based melody.

"_Mulholland Drive"_

Olivia blinked as she realized Alex had spoken, "Huh?"

Alex shifted her head slightly and opened her eyes, "The last song, the trumpet always reminds me of that movie," she answered.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah," she agreed, her mind instantly thinking of the love scene between the two main characters. She smiled at Alex, "Do you like that movie?" she asked.

Alex shrugged, "I still don't understand it, but yes, I like it," she replied.

Olivia nodded, "Me too…she has a beautiful voice," she commented, indicating with her head towards the stereo.

Alex smiled, "Perfect way to end the day," she added as the next song began.

'_Deep within your heart, you know it's plain to see_

_Like Adam was to Eve, you were made for me'_

Olivia held Alex's gaze as the lyrics hung hauntingly in the air between them. She deliberately turned and placed her glass on the low table, breaking the intense hold the cerulean eyes had on her. The words from the song continued to echo around the room as her mind shifted to the coffee house and the moment they had shared..

Alex closed her eyes, her senses on overload as she listened to the lyrics. When the song ended she opened them and moved over to the stereo, selecting another CD.

Olivia recognized the artist immediately, "I didn't have you down as a Brandi Carlile fan," she commented as Alex made her way back to the sofa.

Alex shrugged, "She's a great lyricist and her voice is just beautiful," she replied.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I've seen her perform live a few times, she's great," she added.

Alex smiled, instantly curious as to who had accompanied Olivia to the concerts. She drained the last of her wine and placed the empty glass on the table. She noticed Olivia look over at the games console again, "Why don't you just do it?" she asked.

Olivia's eyes widened perceptibly as she shook her head, _"Do what?"_

"Play your games," Alex replied, rolling her eyes.

Olivia grinned, "You sure it won't annoy you?" she asked, enjoying how relaxed Alex clearly was.

Alex nodded, "If it gets too much, I'll put on my headphones," she answered.

Olivia grinned as she moved off the couch and selected her favoirte game, lifting the wheel and moving back to the sofa. She selected her favorite character and chose a race from the course menu, instantly losing herself in the twelve player kart race.

Alex studied her friend as she sat on the edge of the sofa, her eyes glued to the wide screen TV. She watched her thumbs, press buttons as the wheel in her hand turned constantly. She smiled at the look of sheer concentration painted on Olivia's face, "Are those toadstools?" she asked, shifting her gaze to the TV as Olivia's character bounced across the screen.

"Yeah"

Alex continued to watch as Olivia skillfully handled the bike her character was riding and grinned when she came in first, "Well done," she said, impressed at her gaming prowess.

Olivia turned to her and smiled, "That's one of the easiest courses, they get more difficult," she said quickly before the next race started.

Alex shook her head at the intensity with which Olivia played the game as she moved off the sofa and retrieved a magazine. She casually flipped through the pages reading the articles and admiring the fashion as Olivia continued to race.

After thirty minutes, Alex looked up in surprise as Olivia started cursing loudly at the large TV. She watched Olivia grit her teeth and jerk the wheel in her hand violently as she stared unblinking at the screen. Alex followed her gaze and saw Olivia's character being boxed in by two other players and saw names appear above the players, along with Japanese flags. She frowned, "What's happening?" she asked curiously.

Olivia ignored her as she concentrated on the final lap of the race, when she crossed the finish line in tenth place she swore again before turning to Alex, "Did you see that?" she asked incredulously.

Alex smiled, "Are you playing against other people?" she asked.

Olivia nodded and placed the wheel beside her, running her fingers through her hair in frustration, "Yeah, I shouldn't play online, I…get too involved, but it's so addictive," she said, feeling embarrassed for losing her temper at the game.

"Can I have a go?" Alex asked, surprising her.

Olivia smiled, "Sure, let me just set you up," she said, navigating through the menu. She handed Alex the wheel and explained the controls. As the race started Alex bit her lip in concentration as she moved her hands left and right to maneuver the wheel. Olivia watched and smiled as Alex's bike slid off the course and laughed out loud when Alex stood up and moved directly in front of the screen.

Once the race was over, Alex sat back down, "That was draining, why do so many things hit your bike and knock you off the track?" she asked, placing the wheel on the table.

Olivia smiled, "Welcome to the tension reliever," she quipped as she looked at the wheel, "You move your arms too much, it's subtle movements," she said.

Alex shook her head, "Show me"

Olivia selected a different course and handed Alex the wheel as she moved closer to the blonde. Alex took the wheel and gripped it tightly in her hands.

"Not so tightly, you want it to be loose in your hands," she instructed as she placed her hands over Alex's.

Alex swallowed as warm hands covered her own, "I can't play with your arm across my chest," she said, reluctant for Olivia to remove her hands.

Brown eyes met blue as an idea struck her, she released Alex's hands and stood up, indicating for Alex to do the same. She pushed the table away and sat back down on the sofa, parting her legs, "Sit down," she said, motioning for Alex to settle on the floor between her legs.

Alex knelt on the floor and eased back against the sofa, between Olivia's parted legs. She felt Olivia scoot closer until she was leaning against her back and reached her arms around Alex arms to cover her hands once more.

"Better?" Olivia asked, her breath blowing Alex's blonde hair gently.

Alex nodded, feeling Olivia's body pressing against her own and swallowed, "Yeah, now show me how to win," she said, glancing over her shoulder and meeting the smiling face, not realizing how close Olivia actually was.

Olivia gazed into her blue eyes and grinned, "Let's do it," she said as her thumb pressed lightly on top of Alex's selecting the race option.

The race began and as much as Alex tried to concentrate on the screen and what Olivia was telling her, she could focus on nothing else but the hands that covered her own. All too soon, the race was over and before Alex could speak, another one started.

"We're playing a tournament," Olivia offered, seeing the slight frown cross Alex's face from her vantage point.

Alex nodded as thumbs pressed down lightly and the hands covering her own, turned the wheel gently. The taut muscles in Olivia's arms brushed against her own with every movement and she marveled at the hidden strength of the woman behind her. She felt Olivia's breasts push into her back and gasped at the unexpected flutter in her stomach.

Olivia heard the soft gasp and realized just how much she was leaning into Alex, she was about to ease away when Alex moved back against her, causing her breasts to announce their highly sensitized presence. She wet her lips and inhaled the fruity scent of Alex's shampoo as she tried to concentrate on the screen and the slim, soft hands beneath her own. Her interest in the game faded as she focused on the beautiful woman between her legs.

They completed several races, maintaining their position and barely speaking as their bodies remained connected. Alex caught sight of the time on her watch and shook her head, "I had no idea it was this late," she said as another race ended.

"Yeah…I think it's time we went to bed," Olivia said quietly, releasing her hold and reluctantly moving away from the slender form she was enveloping.

* * *

_**Part 4**_

Alex stood in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Her mind mulling over the '_driving lesson'_ she had just received and smiled as she remembered how natural it felt to have Olivia's arms around her. She stopped the, up and down, movement of her arm and blinked slowly.

"Are you nearly done?" Olivia shouted loudly from the other side of the door.

Alex smiled as she ignored the brunette and finished her nightly routine. After a few more minutes, she opened the bathroom door and placed her hands on her hips, "What's your hurry?" she asked, looking at the reclining figure on the large bed.

Olivia turned her head and nearly choked as Alex stood in the doorway, her slender frame back lit by the glow from the bathroom, "I…wanted…to put the lights out," she replied with an unsteady tone as she admired the sleepwear Alex was wearing. "Nice shorts," she added, smiling at the short, silky material.

Alex snapped off the bathroom light and moved over to the bed shaking her head, "I might have known you'd sleep in a police issue t-shirt," she replied dryly.

"Hey, I've had this shirt for almost twenty years," she said defensively, looking down at the faded blue, thread bare material.

Alex snorted, "And it shows," she retorted, slipping under the duvet. She removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand before lying flat on her back.

"Do you snore?" Olivia asked, studying the blonde haired woman's choice of sleeping position.

Alex shook her head, "Not on the first date," she quipped, shifting her head to the right and smiling at Olivia. "What time did you set the alarm for?" she asked.

"6am, thought we could go for a run around the neighborhood, make ourselves visible," the brunette replied, running her fingers through her short hair.

Alex smiled, "Sounds good," she answered, covering a yawn with the back of her hand.

Olivia nodded, "Get some rest, you'll need your strength for the morning," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

"In your dreams Benson," Alex replied, turning away and closing her eyes.

Olivia smiled reflexively, "G'night Alex," she said quietly.

"Goodnight Liv," she responded wearily.

* * *

Olivia awoke before the alarm, her inner clock always reliable and never late. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, clearing away the last remnants of sleep and stopped breathing.

They were inches away, both on their side and facing each other, with the duvet around their waist. Olivia looked down her own body, relived to see her t-shirt only slightly higher than it should be, but Alex's silk, pale blue vest was pulled tight against her body, leaving little to the imagination.

Olivia swallowed as her eyes wandered along Alex's slender upper body, returning to fasten on the hardened nipples, straining against the thin material. She gazed at the protruding buds and licked her lower lip as forbidden thoughts sprang to mind. She blew out a frustrated breath and turned away just as the alarm began to buzz. She stretched out her arm and slapped the snooze button with her hand.

"_6am?"_ Alex asked with a sleep riddled voice, rolling on to her back and stretching out her limbs, letting out a muted mewling sound.

Olivia turned to face her and smiled, "Yep, ready to get your ass whipped?" she teased, easing out of bed and stretching her arms high above her head.

Alex tilted her head and admired the toned stomach on display before looking down at the firm, shapely legs she rarely saw. She looked at the boy shorts Olivia was wearing and smiled, "Cute shorts Liv," she said.

Olivia looked down and shrugged, "Better than see through silk," she quipped, waggling her eyebrows.

Alex looked down and blushed, instantly realizing why Olivia was grinning, _"Pervert," _she retorted, pulling the duvet up to her neck.

Olivia shook her head with laughter as she headed for the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Alex lowered the cover and looked at her chest, smiling as her nipples jutted proudly against their silken confines, _"Nicely done,"_ she whispered, smoothing a hand across both peaks.

* * *

"How many more times are we going to lap the neighborhood?" Alex asked, panting lightly.

Olivia turned her head, "Until I'm convinced we've been noticed," she replied, smiling at a neighbor as he collected his newspaper from his front lawn.

Alex turned her head and smiled in his direction before muttering under her breath, "I think we've been spotted by every male in the neighborhood, can we go home now?" she pleaded, feeling her legs begin to burn.

Olivia snorted, "Thought you ran five miles every morning?"

Alex tilted her head, "I do…just not recently," she replied.

"How long is, _'not recently_?'" Olivia asked.

"A few weeks, maybe a month," she admitted, smiling as they passed a woman power walking, carrying hand weights.

Olivia snorted, "Last lap, loser makes breakfast?" she suggested playfully.

Alex nodded, "You're on," she said, suddenly sprinting ahead of the shorter woman.

"_No fair!"_ Olivia shouted after the departing blonde as she picked up her pace.

Alex pushed on harder, determined to win and not have to cook. As she turned a corner, near the cover house, she glanced over her shoulder to see how close Olivia was and missed the dog that ran straight into her path.

Olivia watched in horror as Alex tumbled head first on to the concrete and raced towards her, ignoring the strain in her muscles as fear gripped her chest. She reached the fallen woman and dropped to the ground, shaking Alex's shoulder gently, "_Alex, Alex,"_ she said urgently, panic evident in her voice.

Alex rolled over, holding her head and groaning, "Did you get the number of that bus?" she asked shakily.

"_Toto!"_

Olivia turned her head and met the concerned face of an elderly woman who was reaching for her small terrier.

"I'm so sorry dear, he just ran out the door, are you alright?" she asked Alex as she tucked her small dog into her side.

Alex moved to a sitting position and nodded slowly, "I'm fine," she replied absently as the pain in her right wrist grew stronger and more persistent. She lifted her left hand to her forehead, relieved to find no blood.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you know who I am?" Olivia asked, her voice full of concern as she stroked Alex's shoulder lightly.

Alex tilted her head and looked at her, "_Yes Ellen, I know who you are,"_ she drolled.

The small black dog growled at Olivia as she turned and glared at him. His owner held out her hand and smiled, "I'm Dotty," she said warmly.

Olivia shook her hand and smiled, "I'm Olivia…and this is my partner, Alex"

Alex smiled up at her as she took a calming breath before shaking the old woman's hand, "Cam we go home, I think I need to lie down," she said, swallowing a wave of nausea.

Olivia nodded and helped her to her feet, "I could carry you," she suggested seriously.

Alex snorted, "I'll take my chances on the yellow brick road, thanks," she said quietly.

"Take care dears, welcome to the neighborhood," Dotty said, turning and heading up her garden path.

Olivia smiled at her before placing an arm securely around Alex's waist, "C'mon, let's get you home"

Alex wrapped her left arm around Olivia's shoulders and nodded her head, "Did you see her feet?" she whispered, even though they were a safe distance away.

Olivia shook her head, "I was too busy looking at you," she admitted, pulling the taller woman closer.

Alex smiled at Olivia's genuine concern, "She had on red slippers…and her name is Dotty…obviously _Dorothy_…I wouldn't be surprised if her surname was Gale," she said laughing.

Olivia groaned, "Oh well, at least one good thing came out of this morning…we're now officially _friends of Dorothy,"_ she quipped.

* * *

Alex sat at the kitchen table with a bag of ice covering her wrist, pushing the pancakes slowly around her plate.

"I know they're not great, it's the only thing I can cook," Olivia said, smiling shyly at the blonde.

Alex shook her head, "It's not that, my wrist really hurts…I think we might need to go see a doctor," she admitted quietly.

Olivia dropped her fork and leapt from her chair, "Why didn't you say?" she asked, her voice laced with concern as she helped Alex out of her seat.

"I didn't want to make a fuss"

Olivia looked into blue eyes and shook her head, "_You're worth fussing about,"_ she whispered.

* * *

Two hours later, Olivia pulled the Mustang into the garage and switched off the engine. She turned her head sideways and smiled, "I'll get your door," she offered, not waiting for a response as she exited the car.

Alex smiled as Olivia held the door open for her and took the offered hand, "Thanks," she said quietly.

Olivia closed the door and led her into the house, never releasing her left hand.

Once inside, Alex headed straight for the bedroom where she sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Olivia followed her, kicking off her sneakers and longing for a shower. She looked at the clock and was shocked to find it wasn't even 11am, "I'm going to to grab a quick shower, you be okay?" she asked, eying the support sling warily.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I need a shower too…that's going to be interesting," she said, realizing how awkward it would be with the lightweight cast on her wrist.

Olivia frowned, "You can't get that wet," she commented, pointing at Alex's right arm.

"But I _can_ take it off," Alex replied, having been advised by the doctor to keep her wrist supported for at least forty eight hours.

Olivia shook her head, "You're not taking that off, you're lucky it's only a bad sprain and not a fracture," she said, looking down at the blonde as her mind tried to resolve their dilemma. After a few minutes she smiled, "_I'll wash you,"_ she mumbled.

"_Excuse me?"_ Alex asked as both eyebrows shot into her hairline.

Olivia smiled, "I'll run you a bath with lots of bubbles and…" she paused as she realized what she was suggesting, "…wash your hair," she finished quietly, unable to contain her blush.

Alex noticed the darkening skin on Olivia's face and considered her options. She dipped her head and looked at her feet, "Lots of bubbles," she said, lifting her eyes.

* * *

Alex stood in the steamy bathroom, looking at the large bubble bath that Olivia had drawn and smiled. She sat on the closed toilet seat and reached down to untie her laces, unprepared for how awkward the simple task would be. She sighed in frustration as she opted to kick the sneakers off instead. She removed the sling and placed it on top of the laundry hamper before tugging at her shorts with one hand, managing to slide her shorts and underwear off at the same time. She reached for the collar of her tight t-shirt and pulled it over her head and then stopped as she realized the impossibility of unhooking her rear fastening bra.

"_Shit,"_ she muttered quietly, reaching down and removing her socks.

Olivia tapped n the door, "You okay?" she asked softly.

"No," Alex replied honestly, realizing she needed Olivia's help.

Olivia stood on the other side of the door and sighed, "D'you need some help?"

Alex blushed furiously at the prospect of Olivia coming in and seeing her state of undress, "I can't unhook my bra," she replied.

"Come to the door and face away from it," Olivia instructed.

Alex smiled at the dark haired woman's thoughtfulness, "I'm not a prude Liv," she answered.

"No, you're an incredibly attractive woman," Olivia replied.

The smile on Alex's face grew wider as she heard the honesty in her reply. She moved towards the door and turned around, "Okay, I'm at the door," she advised.

Olivia blew out a shaky breath and flexed both hands as she reached for the door handle. She opened the door and sucked in a breath at the amount of smooth, naked flesh on display. She reached for the hooks on Alex's bra and released them before slowly sliding the straps down the beautiful woman's toned arms. Her fingers grazed along delicate skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She leaned forward and reached around Alex, removing the bra completely, unaware her hot breath was tickling Alex's shoulder.

"_There,"_ Olivia croaked as she stepped back, ready to close the door.

Alex took a steadying breath and blew it out silently, feeling her nipples harden and her cheeks flush, "Thanks," she replied hoarsely.

"Will you manage into the bath alright?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked at the large claw tub and nodded, "I think so," she answered.

Olivia nodded, "Just give me a shout once you're in," she said.

Alex nodded as Olivia closed the door. The dark haired woman let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes as she tried to ignore her racing heart. She fanned her face, trying to ease her blush and had almost succeeded when a loud shriek, followed by an ominous thump sounded from behind the door. She burst into the bathroom, running over to the tub and the fallen woman, lying on the floor.

"_Alex?"_ she asked, gently picking the younger woman up and cradling her in her arms, "What happened?" she asked, smoothing blonde hair away from Alex's face, revealing streaks of wetness trailing down her cheeks.

Alex shook her head, "I tried to get in the tub…I used my right hand…I slipped," she said as fresh tears began to fall.

Olivia rubbed her naked back tenderly, _"Sshh, it's okay,"_ she whispered soothingly as she felt Alex's hand cling to her as her right hand hung limply in the air. She decided there was only one thing to do and guided them both to their feet, "C'mon, I'll help you in," she said, moving in behind Alex and taking her left hand. She dismissed the naked images from her mind as she concentrated on helping her friend. Once Alex was settled in the bubble bath with her right hand resting on the side, Olivia stepped away.

Alex felt the hot water instantly ease her tension and closed her eyes, inhaling the fragrant smell coming from the water. Her eyes flew open as she heard the unmistakable sounds of clothes being removed and swallowed, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What I should have done in the first place," Olivia replied as she approached the seated figure, "Scoot forward," she said quietly.

* * *

_**Part 5**_

"_Are you okay?"_

Olivia blinked a few times as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, _what?"_ she asked, forcing down the memories of their recently shared bath.

Alex raised her head from the cushion she was lying on and looked over at the dark haired woman sitting in the chair, "I asked if you were okay, you seem a little out of it," she asked again.

Olivia smiled over at the reclining figure in short and t-shirt, "Sorry, I was just thinking about tonight," she lied.

Alex nodded her head as she moved to an upright position and lifted her right hand, "This doesn't help us any, does it?"

"On the contrary," she replied, easing from the chair and moving over to the sofa. She sat next to the injured woman and smiled, "Makes you even more memorable," she said, giving Alex's bare knee a reassuring squeeze as she gazed into glittering blue orbs.

Alex swallowed at the unexpected compliment, "Are you always this smooth, detective?" she asked quietly, feeling her pulse race as her eyes glanced down at the deep _'v'_ of Olivia's t-shirt, remembering the feeling of hardened nipples pressing into her back.

Olivia shook her head as she removed her hand, noticing Alex's eyes slide downwards. She swallowed nervously as she wet her dry lips. Her mind drifting to the bath once more and the vast expanse of smooth skin that had been on display. Her stomach fluttered as she remembered the feel of Alex's body leaning against her own.

Alex licked her lower lip, fascinated by the rhythmic rise and fall of Olivia's ample bosom. She shifted her eyes upwards as Olivia's long fingers ran through her short hair and remembered how gentle those digits had been as they washed her own blonde locks. She realized she was staring and blinked slowly, she was about to speak when a loud knocking sounded from the front door.

Olivia's eyes shifted in the direction of the noise and instantly rose to her feet, cautiously peering discretely out the living room window. She smiled as she recognized the figure on the porch.

"Who is it?" Alex asked curiously.

Olivia smiled as she moved past her, "Someone who followed the yellow brick road," she answered cryptically.

Alex frowned and listened as Olivia greeted their visitor, rising to her feet as Dotty entered the living room, "Hi Dotty," she greeted, smiling at the older woman.

Dotty gasped as she saw the cast on Alex's arm, "I am so sorry, did that happen when you fell this morning?" she asked, stopping in front of Alex.

Alex nodded, "It's only temporary and I'm in good hands," she said, holding her left hand out for Olivia.

Olivia moved beside her and took the offered hand, holding it gently in her own. She looked at Dotty, "Won't you sit down?" she asked, indicating the seat she had recently vacated.

Dotty nodded and moved over to the chair, her eyes wandering around the living room. She settled in her seat and smiled at the two women sitting together on the sofa, holding hands, "Your home is lovely, you've done wonders in only a short time," she commented casually.

Olivia smiled, "Thanks, we had people move our belongings for us ahead of our arrival, all we had to do was unpack," she lied smoothly.

"I'll need to keep that in mind, if I ever decide to move," she said smiling.

Alex squeezed Olivia's hand, "Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, soda?" she asked Dotty, giving Olivia a gentle nudge.

"Don't go to any trouble dear, I just popped along to see how you were doing…Toto has been grounded with no TV for a week," the older woman replied seriously.

Olivia snickered, "Poor Toto…Alex was partly to blame, if she hadn't been so busy looking over her shoulder at me, she would have seen him on the path," she replied, wondering if she was tweaking them.

Dotty grinned at the dark haired woman, "I can see why she would be distracted," she said, casting her eyes appreciatively over Olivia's tight jeans and black form fitting t-shirt.

Alex bit the inside of her cheek, trying to suppress her smile as she noticed the blush rise in Olivia's cheeks. She leaned in and kissed Olivia's burning flesh before easing away and smiling at Dotty, "Yes, she can be _very _distracting," she agreed, unaware of the effect the simple gesture had caused.

Dotty laughed, "How long have you been together?" she asked.

"Almost ten years," Alex replied, glancing affectionately at Olivia.

Dotty smiled, "That's wonderful, you're very lucky…how did you meet?" she asked, directing her gaze towards Olivia.

Olivia smiled at her, "We were both working for a software firm, I was a program developer and she was a systems analyst…I was sitting alone in the office one day, when she walked in…" she paused, shifting her eyes to the the blonde beside her, "…sat on my desk and started asking a lot of demanding questions…I was instantly smitten by her cool demeanor and argumentative nature…we left shortly after and set up our own company," she said, smiling at the look on Alex's face.

"I am _not_ argumentative," she pouted.

Olivia snorted, "Yes you are…you shoulda been a lawyer," she quipped.

"_Cool demeanor?_ Is this going to end in an _'ice princess'_ comment?" she asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

Olivia shook her head, "I've never called you that," she said, wincing slightly as Alex squeezed her hand tightly.

Alex glared dangerously into playful brown eyes, _"I bet you have,"_ she taunted.

"Never…not once," Olivia confessed honestly, relieved when Alex loosened her grip.

Dotty watched the exchange and laughed out loud, "Oh my, I see why you two are a perfect match for each other," she commented innocently before adding, "Maybe I _will_ have that drink after all."

* * *

Olivia closed the door and turned, surprised to find Alex behind her, "What?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Where did _that _come from?"

Olivia shrugged, "It's called improvising, I could say the same about you," she said, lifting her hand to the cheek Alex had kissed.

Alex's mouth dropped open as she realized what Olivia was referring to. She didn't know why she had kissed her and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, it seemed to fit the moment and…" she trailed off as images of Olivia's naked flesh appeared in her mind as she remembered how the detective had ignored her own wet flesh and gently towel dried her own. Their mutual embarrassment in the bathroom had been easily overcome as they focused on the task at hand, only now was Alex beginning to realize the intimacy of the whole act.

"_Alex?"_

Alex closed her eyes as Olivia called her name, _"I need to lie down,"_ she whispered, suddenly feeling unsteady on her feet.

Olivia reached for her instantly and guided her to the bedroom, "Why don't you have a rest, I'll wake you in an hour…do you need more pain meds?" she asked quietly, checking her watch and noting Alex was due to take another two pills in an hour.

Alex nodded and watched as Olivia left the room, returning with a glass of water and her medication. She swallowed the pills and washed them down with water, smiling up at the concerned face, "Thanks Liv," she said quietly as she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Olivia looked at her friend and smiled, "If you need anything, just yell…I'll be in the kitchen," she advised, hesitating for only a second before leaning down and kissing her cheek gently.

Alex kept her eyes closed, _"What was that for?"_ she mumbled sleepily.

"Oh I don't know…_it seemed to fit the moment,"_ she replied softly, quoting Alex's own words and smiling as she left the room.

* * *

Dinner had been interesting, Olivia had conjured up a surprisingly tasty chicken salad which Alex had thoroughly enjoyed. She watched as Olivia loaded the dishwasher, "I thought you couldn't cook?" she asked.

Olivia turned and smiled, "It was hardly a gastronomical delight," she replied, throwing the dish rag on the draining board and moving over to the seated blonde.

"It was delicious, I could get used to all this attention," she said smiling.

Olivia sat down across from her, "How is it possible that a beautiful, smart, sexy, intelligent, wealthy woman like you, is still on the market?" she asked, shaking her head with disbelief.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise as she considered her response carefully, _"Luck,"_ she finally drolled, rising from the table and effectively halting any further pursuit of that particular topic.

Olivia followed her into the bedroom and pointed to the closet, "Why don't you pick out what you want to wear and I'll help you get dressed," she suggested as she headed for the bathroom.

As soon as Olivia was out of sight, Alex blew out a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She swallowed at the thought of those gentle hands touching her body again and almost moaned aloud. She shook her head, dismissing naked images of the beautiful brunette from her mind and reluctantly moving over to the closet.

* * *

Olivia stood with her back against the bathroom door and sighed, running both hands through her hair. She looked over at the empty tub and rolled her eyes, "_What was I thinking?"_ she whispered. She moved over to the wash basin and stared at herself in the mirror for a long, searching moment before nodding at her reflection, "You can do this, she's your friend, she's hurt and she needs your help," she encouraged herself quietly as another naked image of the beautiful blonde flashed before her eyes.

* * *

_**Part 6**_

Alex lifted her head as the bathroom door opened and smiled, "I was going to wear my blue dress, but I think given the circumstances, I should wear trousers and a blouse and hide this thing," she said, raising her arm.

Olivia shook her head, "No, you should still it," she replied, moving over to the closet and retrieving the silky, knee length outfit. She hung It over the closet door and turned to face the watching blonde, "Why don't you have a quick wash and I'll get everything ready?" she suggested, lifting the trousers off the bed and placing them carefully over a clothes hanger.

Alex stood and walked over to the bathroom, "I'll call if I need you," she said before closing the door.

Olivia looked at the closed door, hoping to hear her name and shook herself from her musings, "_Get a grip_ _Benson,"_ she admonished herself quietly as he ran her fingers absently along the silky blue material. She gasped as she realized Alex would not be wearing a bra with the low cut dress and swallowed nervously as more images of porcelain skin flashed before her eyes. She selected her own outfit and considered changing before Alex emerged, but decided to wait until she had taken care of Alex first. She looked at herself in the dresser mirror, wondering if she secretly wanted Alex to see her in her underwear and blew out a shaky breath, _"Of course I do,"_ she mumbled.

"Of course you do, _what?"_ Alex asked as she entered the room.

Olivia's mouth fell open as she searched for something to say, "I…um…I hope we meet the couple tonight at the coffee shop," she lied, rolling her eyes at her lame answer.

Alex nodded her head and smiled, "Me too," she replied, totally unconvinced that's what Olivia was referring to. She moved over to the closet and touched the silky material, "Help me get dressed?" she asked, having spent five minutes in the bathroom, calming her nerves at the prospect of being undressed in front of her friend again.

Olivia turned and nearly choked as she took in the topless sight before her, she coughed to cover her embarrassment and blew out a calming breath. Alex stepped closer and patted her back, "You okay?" she asked, taking note of Olivia's flushed features and lowered gaze.

Olivia nodded as she ignored the breasts in front of her, "Yeah, thanks," she said, easing away and rubbing her hand across her face. She took a deep breath and pointed to the dress, "No bra with this?" she confirmed before moving in behind Alex to help her into it.

"_Or underwear,"_ Alex added quietly.

Olivia swallowed, "Of course," she said as she removed the dress from the hanger and looked awkwardly at the shorts Alex was still wearing. She bit her lower lip, "I'm just going to take your shorts off first," she added, placing the dress carefully on the bed. She returned to the silent figure and gently lowered the running shorts, feeling her cheeks burn as Alex placed her good hand on her shoulder as she lifted each leg. Olivia was relieved the underwear remained intact and shifted back to the bed to retrieve the dress. She held the blue material in front of Alex and prompted her to step into it as she lifted the silky material slowly and slipped Alex's slender arms through the spaghetti straps. She placed one hand on Alex's hip as her other fastened the discrete zipper that ran up the side of the dress, partially obscured by Alex's left arm. She stood back to smooth out the material and admire the outfit, "Wow, blue is definitely your color," she said smiling, nodding her head appreciatively.

Alex dipped her head and smoothed her good hand over the front of the dress, "Thanks…could you remove my um…" she hesitated and pointed instead.

Olivia nodded her head shyly as she reached forward and moved both hands beneath the dress. She gently took hold of the waistband with trembling fingers and carefully eased the silken underwear down the long legs. She blew out a relieved breath once they were in her hand. Alex reached for them and lifted her shorts before heading into the bathroom and dropping them into the laundry hamper.

"Thanks Liv, what are you wearing?" she asked, lifting her blue high heeled shoes out of the closet and slipping them on her feet.

Olivia watched as Alex removed the clip from her hair, allowing the blonde tresses to cascade around her shoulders freely. She blinked slowly as she ran a shaky hand through her short hair, "Are you wearing your glasses?" she asked, ignoring Alex's question.

Alex looked over at her, "What do you think?" she asked, removing the dark frames and smiling.

"Glasses," Olivia replied instantly, raking her eyes up and down the beautiful woman.

Alex smiled, "Glasses it is then, what are you wearing?" she asked again, tilting her head curiously at the brunette.

Olivia shrugged, "I don't really feel like wearing a dress, I was gonna wear my gray trousers and a shirt?" she asked, shaking her head.

Alex lifted a hand to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully, "Why don't you wear your red shirt, or were you going to wear black?" she asked, looking at the clothes hanging up.

"Red could work," she replied, reaching into the closet and removing the necessary items.

Alex nodded her head approvingly, "That'll look great on you," she said, moving to the dresser and sorting through her cosmetics, "I'm not going to bother with any make up, just some gloss," she commented as she sat on the chair carefully, trying not to crease her dress.

Olivia removed her t-shirt and unzipped her jeans, removing her clothing quickly and effortlessly. Alex watched her reflection in the mirror and turned as Olivia lifted her shirt. She admired the matching black underwear and the toned physique beneath, looking at the supple curves on display, _"You're a beautiful woman, Liv,"_ she whispered, her eyes widening as she realized she had spoken aloud.

Olivia looked over at her and smiled, "Thanks," she replied shyly, buttoning the shirt. She left the top three buttons undone, revealing a generous amount of cleavage as she reached for the gray pants and slipped them on. She retrieved her best boots from the closet and eased her feet into them before turning her shirt sleeves up once, revealing toned arms and her favorite Breitling watch.

Alex smiled at her, "Are you wearing your leather coat?" she asked hopefully, feeling the pulse point at the base of her throat beating wildly with anticipation.

Olivia nodded, "Of course," she said smiling.

Alex rose from the chair and moved towards her, casting an appreciative eye over her taut frame. She stopped in front of her and smiled, "Let's go catch us some bad guys," she quipped, running her fingers through Olivia's short hair, teasing it lightly.

* * *

_The Kitty Bean_ was busier than it had been the previous day and both women looked around the room, eagerly trying to recognize the couple they were after. Olivia pointed to a free two seater sofa, "Why don't you take a seat and I'll get us some coffee?" she suggested.

Alex shook her head, "No need, it's table service tonight," she said, pointing at the servers mingling amongst the customers, taking orders.

Olivia smiled and took Alex's hand guiding her towards the sofa on the upper level, she helped her off with her coat and removed her own, placing them over the arm of the compact couch.

Alex sat down first and placed her arm on the side as Olivia settled in beside her, their thighs touching. The girl who had given them the flyer the day before soon appeared and welcomed them before giving them a list of all the blends on offer. Once she had taken their order she looked at Alex's arm.

"That looks sore," she said.

Alex smiled and lifted it slightly, "It's not so bad when you're in good hands," she replied smiling as she leaned into Olivia and kissed her cheek gently.

The young woman left, smiling at the couple while Olivia reached for Alex's good hand, "They must be here, this is too good an opportunity to pass up, all these affluent lesbians," she commented, casually looking around the room.

"What makes you think they're affluent?" Alex asked, moving her sore arm to her lap.

Olivia frowned, "Have you seen the cost of a cup of coffee in here?" she replied seriously, ignoring the eye roll cast in her direction.

"If you want to taste the best, you have to be prepared to pay for it," Alex said, looking past Olivia at a man and woman who had just entered. She squeezed Olivia's hand and leaned in closer, "By the door, I think that's them," she said quietly.

Olivia shifted her head slightly and took in the appearance of the newcomers and turned to face Alex, "Well spotted," she commented quietly.

Their waitress appeared and placed their cups on the table before hurrying off to the next couple without a drink. Alex watched the man and woman survey the room and shifted her eyes to Olivia's as they looked in their direction.

"_What?"_ Olivia asked.

Alex looked into dark brown orbs and parted her lips, "They're looking right at us," she whispered, placing another tender kiss on Olivia's cheek.

Olivia felt her skin tingle at the soft touch, _"Showtime,"_ she breathed out, wetting her lips in anticipation.

* * *

_**Part 7**_

The low hum of chatter faded into the background as Olivia Benson realized Alex Cabot was about to kiss her. She parted her lips as she felt a hot breath dance across her open mouth and closed her eyes expectantly.

When nothing happened she opened her eyes and frowned as Alex's gaze was fixed on the other side of the room, _"What?"_ she asked, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Alex shifted her eyes and sighed, "They ignored us, they moved to the other side of the room and are talking with a group of women," she replied, easing away and settling into the sofa. She reached for her coffee and took a tentative sip, "Mmm, you should try this blend, it's really dark and rich," she commented absently, unaware of the confusion etched on Olivia's face.

Olivia followed the trail of the cup as Alex lifted it to her lips and blinked slowly, trying to clear the images of the beautiful mouth that had only been a whisper away from kissing her. She blew out a weary sigh as she reached for her own cup and took a long sip, surprised by the heady aroma that assaulted her senses, "You're right, this is good," she said, hoping her voice sounded normal.

Alex took another sip and turned her head slightly, unable to contain the smile that threatened to break out across her porcelain features. She had been so close to kissing Olivia, pulling away at the last second, as she realized just how much she wanted to taste those lips. Fortune had smiled on her as the couple moved across the room, providing her with a timely excuse, even if it was only a temporary reprieve. Her feelings for Olivia had always been strong, but she'd kept them well hidden behind her cool façade for such a long time, never daring to hope they could possibly be reciprocated. The signs Olivia had given her over the last twenty four hours, however, indicated otherwise.

"How's the coffee?" their chirpy blonde waitress asked as she hovered over them

Olivia tilted her head, "Yeah, it's different, dark and smooth, very aromatic," she replied smiling.

The blonde nodded her head enthusiastically at Olivia's response and smiled shyly over at Alex, "Did you like it?" she asked timidly, blushing instantly.

Alex smiled, "Very much, but then I have a weakness for dark and smooth," she answered innocently, casting a sideways glance at the watching detective.

The young waitress stood speechless and swallowed nervously, "When you're um…ready_…to_ _try something different_…just let me know," she replied, holding Alex's intense gaze.

Alex nodded, "I think I'll stick to what I've got for now…but thank you," she said, smiling sweetly.

Olivia watched the waitress leave and nudged Alex, "That was cruel, toying with her like that," she chided, taking a sip from her cup.

Alex turned to her and snorted, "_You think it's alright for her to be hitting on me when I'm_ _here with you?"_ she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

Olivia shrugged, "Far be it from me t cramp your style Alex," she retorted, feeling the wave of jealousy as it crashed around her shoulders.

Alex stared at her, "Maybe I like dark and smooth…_more than you know,"_ she threw back, consciously lowering her tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked, shaking her head as she placed the cup on the table.

Alex rolled her eyes, "And you're the detective," she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Olivia leaned in closer as her anger flared, "I'm a _great_ detective and you know it," she said quietly, staring into the bright blue depths.

Alex shifted her head until there was only a few inches between them and licked her lips, "So you say," she husked quietly.

Olivia became aware of the pulse point beating wildly at the base of Alex's throat as her own heart thumped loudly against her chest, she bit her lower lip and felt the air between them thicken as Alex's eyes dropped to her exposed cleavage and leaned forward, parting her lips.

"_Ladies, I hope we're not interrupting?"_

They stared at each other for few seconds before reluctantly shifting their eyes and meeting the faces of the couple they were looking for. Olivia reached for Alex's hand and held it gently, "Can we help you?" she asked, smiling at the man and woman.

The man gestured with his hand to the low coffee table, "May we speak with you for a few moments, it won't take long," he asked, looking between them both hopefully.

Alex nodded, "Please," she replied, smiling at the couple.

"Permit me to introduce myself, my name is Ben Zucker and this is my wife, Geraldine," he said, motioning to the woman beside him.

The woman smiled, "Call me Gerry," she added.

Alex nodded her head in greeting, "I'm Alex and this is my partner Olivia," she replied, squeezing Olivia's hand.

The dark haired man with perfect teeth and a crooked smile looked at their hands, "Do you mind me asking if you are married?" he asked tentatively.

Olivia smiled, "We had our commitment ceremony a few years ago, before they changed the law…we're getting married this year to mark out tenth anniversary," she supplied, leaning in and kissing Alex on the cheek.

Ben smiled, "Congratulations to you both, have you…any children?" he asked tentatively.

Alex dipped her head sadly as Olivia released her hand and draped an arm comfortingly around her shoulders, "It's okay sweetie," she paused and looked up, "We've tried adopting, but we've been turned down four times now," she added.

Gerry shook her dark head in sympathy, "I'm so sorry to hear that, you're a beautiful couple, I'm sure you would give any child a wonderful life," she said sincerely.

Ben looked at Olivia, "Why have you been refused, if you don't mind me asking Olivia?" he asked.

Olivia smiled, "I have a criminal record, nothing major, a minor felony for insider stock trading, but it's enough to stop us from completing our family," she replied, shaking her head solemnly.

"_Insider trading?"_ Ben asked curiously.

Olivia blew out a frustrated sigh, "Before we started our own software company, I was a program developer…I made good money, I'd made a few connections on Wall St and would pass their information around for them…_off the grid_…I got caught, I only received a fine and community service…but it stays on my record," she answered, leaning into Alex and kissing her again.

Alex lifted her head, "It's not your fault Liv," she whispered, almost convincing herself of the lie they were perpetuating.

Olivia gazed at her, "I've let you down, we'll never have the baby we long for," she said quietly.

"Actually…we might be able to help," Ben started hesitantly.

Both heads turned to the couple, sitting on the table and frowned, _"How?"_ Alex asked.

Gerry smiled, "We came in to the coffee shop to ask for donations for our orphanage in El Paso County, we visit the city once a week for fundraising events, our children are the innocent victims of the Drug Cartels," she said sadly, reaching for her husband's hand.

Ben held her hand, "Our children are beautiful, they need homes where people will love them like we have…unfortunately, we don't have the money to look after them on our own, we rely on the kindness of strangers to help us keep them safe and the orphanage running," he added, smiling at his wife.

Olivia nodded her head and reached for her jacket, "We'd like to give a donation," she said, fumbling in the pockets of her leather coat.

"No, that won't be necessary tonight, but I was thinking more along the lines that we could help you adopt one of our beautiful babies," he replied, smiling enthusiastically at them both.

Gerry nodded her head, "We have lots of babies that would love to be part of your already beautiful family," she added.

Olivia turned to Alex, "We could finally be a proper family," she said, swallowing the pretend lump in her throat.

Alex nodded her head, "Our own baby, oh Liv…that would be the best wedding gift ever," she replied, leaning into the one armed embrace and smiling happily.

* * *

"_Oh Liv…that would be the best wedding gift ever,"_ Olivia mimicked, dodging the pillow that flew at her face.

Alex shook her head, "It's called _acting,_" she said defensively, from her vantage point on the bed.

Olivia turned away laughing as she hung up her leather coat, "I don't care what it is, it worked…we couldn't have planned it any better," she replied, kicking off her boots.

Alex shrugged, " I suppose…it _is_ frightening how easily they believed our story and started talking abut adoption, don't you think?" she asked, lying back and stretching out on the bed.

Olivia shifted her head and felt the reply die on her lips at the sight of Alex lying comfortably on the bed. She raked her eyes appreciatively over the long frame, admiring the gentle rise and fall of silk clad breasts.

"_Don't you?"_ the blonde woman repeated, tilting her head and meeting the lustful gaze, she swallowed nervously under the scrutiny and blinked slowly as she shifted her eyes to the ceiling, trying to calm her racing heart.

Olivia cleared her throat and glanced away, "They've been operating for months, they've got their scam technique perfected, they're smart…they approach a couple, introduce themselves, ask discretely about their relationship…I mean, how many lesbian couples have kids? It's good odds for them," she said, unbuttoning her red shirt.

Alex listened to Olivia's line of logic and nodded in agreement, "So…tomorrow they come here, see us in our natural habitat and give us the once over," she confirmed, turning her gaze back towards the closet, instantly regretting the move as Olivia removed her shirt.

"Yeah, they'll give us the once over, make sure we're _scam worthy,"_ she quipped, looking over at the bed and catching the heated blue gaze staring at her, _"What?"_ she asked, glancing down her body.

Alex grinned as she turned her head away, "Nothing…just giving you the once over," she retorted, laughing as the recently discarded shirt landed on her face.

"_Pervert,"_ Olivia chided playfully as she removed her pants.

Alex lifted the red shirt and swallowed at the sight of Olivia in her black underwear, biting her bottom lip as she thought of her own pending state of undress.

Olivia moved over to the bed and held out her hand, "Come on…I'll help you out of your dress," she said smiling.

* * *

_**Part 8**_

Alex stood with her back to Olivia, feeling hot breath caress her bare shoulders as soft hands slid gently up her arms reaching for the thin straps of her dress. She felt her stomach flip as the straps were lowered and became hyper aware of the woman in her underwear behind her. As Olivia carefully guided her hands out of the dress, she felt her pulse race, unable to recall the last time anyone had treated her with such reverence and genuine care. The thought awakened her rational brain and she turned abruptly, smiling her thanks as she escaped to the privacy of the bathroom.

Olivia stared at the closed door in confusion, then realized how intimately she had been touching her friend. Panic set in as she feared she had over stepped the mark in their teasing banter. She quickly changed into shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt, deciding to move to the living room and give Alex some space.

* * *

Alex conducted her nightly ablutions and managed to ease out of her dress without any mishaps. She moved to the door and opened it slowly, ready to apologize to Olivia for her hasty retreat, but the room was empty and she couldn't deny the disappointment coursing through her veins. She hung the dress up in the closet and checked her appearance in the mirror, the mid thigh t-shirt being easier to manage with one hand, than pulling on any underwear or shorts.

* * *

Olivia lay on the sofa with her eyes closed, allowing her mind to drift to the woman upstairs. Long ago she had acknowledged her feelings for the young ADA, accepting her fate to be attracted to a woman she could never have and a straight one at that. The past few days, however, were throwing up some serious doubts about which side of the fence Miss Cabot actually swung her long, lean legs. She remembered the soft touches and light kisses they had shared and shifted her thighs, trying to relieve the rising ache between her legs.

Alex's lips parted as she watched Olivia's legs slide together and swallowed the sudden dryness in her mouth at the smooth muscle on display. She cast her eyes along the sleek form, lounging languidly on the sofa and knew how close she was to revealing her true self. She turned and headed into the kitchen, pouring them both some water before heeding noisily back into the living room.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled as Alex placed the glasses on the small table. She sat up, motioning for Alex to sit beside her and reached for the cool, clear liquid. She took a long swallow and smacked her lips together, "Downfall of too much coffee, dry mouth," she grinned.

Alex nodded, "I know, I'm not even that big a coffee drinker," she replied, settling into the corner of the couch.

Olivia snorted softly, "Me neither," she agreed.

A comfortable silence settled around them as both women, unknowingly, lost themselves in thoughts of each other. Olivia bit her lower lip nervously, "Do you want me to sleep in the other room?" she asked tentatively.

Alex tilted her head to look at her, _"Why?"_

"Well…um…you're arm, you might want to lie flat out and need more space…for your arm," she replied, without turning round.

Alex lay her sore arm along the edge of the sofa and tucked her legs beneath her, "I always lie flat on my back, it didn't bother you last night, _did it?"_ she asked, wishing Olivia would look at her.

"Of course not…I just think it might be easier…for you…that's all," she answered hesitantly, biting her lower lip.

Alex smiled, "If you don't want to sleep with me, you just have to say," she said lightly, trying to nudge Olivia with an outstretched leg.

Olivia shook her head as she turned to face her, "Why would _anyone_ not want to sleep with you?" she asked, capturing the wandering foot and tickling the sole.

Alex giggled and squirmed, trying to pull her foot away, unaware that with every movement, the t-shit lifted a little higher, revealing more creamy flesh.

Olivia placed her glass on the table and pulled Alex towards her, tickling the back of a supple knee and laughing as Alex unceremoniously slid on to the sofa. Olivia's hands stroked mercilessly as Alex continued to squeal, it was only when Olivia's hand traveled up the soft t-shirt, heading for her sides, that she realized Alex wasn't wearing any underwear and halted the movement of her teasing hands.

Both women's laughter trailed away as they became aware of the other's close proximity, Alex swallowed as she reached a hand out and ran her fingers through Olivia's short hair, massaging the scalp tenderly as she twisted the short locks.

Olivia moved one hand to the side of Alex's head as the other remained on her hip, gazing down into brilliant pools of glittering blue. She moved her hand and brushed Alex's hair away from her face, parting her lips as she lowered her head.

Alex moved her hand to the back of Olivia's neck as her injured arm lay by her side and drew Olivia nearer, licking her lips and feeling a faint blush color her cheeks, "Liv, I –"

The sharp shrill from the table startled both women.

Olivia reluctantly eased away and reached for the ringing cellphone_, "Benson,"_ she said, gently clearing her throat as she turned to Alex and mouthed, 'Elliot' before concentrating on what her partner was saying.

Alex adjusted her position and pulled down her t-shirt as Olivia talked to Elliot about the pending visit from the Zucker's. She lifted her glass and pointed to Olivia's, raising an eyebrow in unspoken question.

Olivia nodded up at Alex, following the blonde woman's retreating figure as she left the room to refill their glasses. She discussed the plan for the following day for a few more minutes before ending the call.

Alex entered the room having spent a few minutes splashing cold water on her face in an attempt to cool her rising libido. She handed the glass to Olivia and smiled as she sat down next to her. Both women drank in silence, aware of the charged air surrounding them, after a few minutes Alex stood up and held out her hand, "Come on Benson, take me to bed," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

* * *

They lay in the dark, a generous amount of space between them as both women feigned sleep. Alex had swapped sides and was now sleeping on Olivia's right to ensure her arm had enough room. She was finding the new position strange and unsettling and shifted closer to the middle, she froze as her hand accidently touched Olivia's lightly.

She paused for a second to see if the movement had woken her friend before tilting her head slowly and watching the gentle rise and fall of Olivia's bountiful bosom, bound in the tight white t-shirt, relieved to find her asleep.

Olivia felt the body move beside her and swallowed nervously as Alex's left hand brushed against her own. She felt her heart beat quicken as she pretended to be asleep, eager to maintain the slight contact.

Alex blew out a calming breath as she blocked out images and thoughts from the previous few days, desperate to suppress her surfacing desire for the woman beside her. She closed her eyes and drifted off, visions of dark brown eyes, short tousled hair and a toned, feminine body invading her dreams as she savored their delicate connection.

* * *

Olivia awoke to the fruity scent of strawberries assaulting her senses. She buried her head deeper into the pillow, nuzzling the fragrant smell and sighing contentedly. She curled her arm tighter around the pillow and snapped her eyes open, she was spooning Alex Cabot.

Her nose was buried in fragrant blonde hair as her outstretched right arm acted as an impromptu pillow while her other was wrapped around Alex's bare waist. She swallowed nervously as she realized Alex's t-shirt had ridden up during the night and her naked rear was pressing lightly into her own cotton clad centre.

Olivia's heart rate instantly rocketed as she suddenly became aware of the heat radiating from beneath the duvet. Her legs were tucked in behind Alex's perfectly, as if they had done this a hundred times before. She swallowed again as she felt her nipples harden and press into the back she was wrapped around. She closed her eyes and prayed for mercy as she slowly began to extricate her hand.

Soft fingers laced with her own and held her in place, causing her breathing to hitch and her stomach to roll. She waited for further movement from the supple body in front and when none came, assumed Alex was still asleep, unaware of the curling lips, forming a devious smile.

* * *

Olivia awoke to the sound of running water and turned her head towards the partially opened door. She lay on her back, thinking of the naked woman in the bathroom and covered her eyes with one arm, groaning loudly, unaware the shower had stopped.

"_You okay?"_ Alex asked from the doorway.

Olivia shifted her arm and tilted her head, casting her eyes over the towel wrapped around Alex's tall frame, "Yeah," she answered, watching Alex move into the room and head over to the closet.

"What do you think I should wear today for our visitors?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Olivia shook her head, "Whatever you like, you don't need me to help you choose," she said smiling.

"But I will need your help dressing," she replied, lifting her arm.

Olivia swallowed as naked images of smooth skin flashed before her eyes, "I think you can take that off now," she said, pointing to the lightweight cast.

"I did…in the shower, but it still hurts," she answered, glancing away briefly at the half truth she was telling.

Olivia sat up, concern marking her features, "Maybe we should go back to the doctor," she suggested, easing out of the bed and crossing over to the closet.

"No…I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow," she said, raking her eyes over Olivia's sleep rumpled form and smiling.

Olivia frowned, _"What?"_

She shook her head as she reached out her hand and teased Olivia's hair in to place, "Nothing, I like your _bed head_," she snorted.

Olivia grinned, "And I like your strawberry shampoo," she said, blushing instantly at what she had just revealed.

An awkward silence fell between them as they looked at each other for a long, charged moment before Alex withdrew her fingers and smiled, "Why don't you shower and I'll find something to wear?" she asked, unable to break their heated gaze.

Olivia dipped her head and smiled, wetting her dry lips, "Okay," she replied, lifting her eyes and smiling at Alex, "Something blue," she added.

Alex frowned and shook her head.

"Wear something blue, it brings out your beautiful eyes," she said quietly as she turned and walked away.

* * *

_**Part 9**_

Olivia stood under the pulsing spray of water, allowing the gently, beating jets to soothe her muscles. Her eyes were closed as she replayed the events of the night before between the sheets, feeling her pulse race as she remembered the toned body pressing backwards into her own. She wondered if Alex had been awake when she laced their fingers together or if it was simply a subconscious reaction. She blew out a frustrated sigh, telling herself this wasn't real, it was all part of the cover, _'Wasn't it?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

Alex looked at her clothing choices hanging in the closet and opted for a pale blue 'v' neck sweater and jeans. She looked at Olivia's side and selected a white t-shirt, a deep blue sweater and a pair of faded denims before laying them at the foot of the bed, next to her own.

She moved over to a chest of drawers, selected a matching blue silk underwear set and slipped the panties on. She looked at the bra and then at her arm, eyes twinkling with merriment at the prospect of Olivia helping her dress. She placed the blue garment on top of the bed and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Olivia asked from the doorway.

Alex lifted her head and almost choked at the vast amount of skin on display. The towel barely touching the tops of toned thighs and the tips of the ample bosom, she swallowed, "Nice towel," she croaked out.

Olivia snorted, "Yeah, somebody used _two _towels for their shower and left me this," she replied, plucking at the fluffy cotton.

Alex screwed up her face, "Sorry, I meant to get fresh towels," she said apologetically.

Olivia stepped into the room, "Sure you did," she replied skeptically, looking at the clothes on the bed and shaking her head, "What's this?" she asked, indicating the two neat piles.

Alex shifted her gaze and followed the pointing finger, _"Clothes,"_ she dolled.

Olivia shook her head, "I can see that, but why are _my_ clothes lying on the bed?"

Alex dipped her head, "I thought you could wear them," she answered shyly.

Olivia moved over to the bed and looked at the choice of outfit and grinned, "You like the layered look?" she asked.

Alex bobbed her head, unable to meet her gaze.

"So do I," Olivia added as she passed behind her, heading to the drawer for fresh underwear. She caught the blue gaze that followed her in the mirror and smiled before dropping the towel.

Alex's mouth fell open as she caught sight of Olivia's naked reflection and shifted her head quickly, feeling her body betray her as the dark haired woman put on her underwear. She closed her eyes and swallowed, willing away the images as she focused on her own dressing task. A hand on her arm, shook her from her reverie.

"_You okay?"_

Alex bobbed her head and opened her eyes, "It's just a little surreal, a week ago we were friends…good friends and now…we're…" she paused and turned to meet curious brown eyes, "…_undressed_…a lot in each other's company," she finished awkwardly.

Olivia nodded, "You forgot the naked bathing," she added quietly, smiling as she reached for the blue bra.

Alex shook her head, _"Hardly,"_ she mumbled under her breath before adding, "It's good that we're not shy about this, I mean we're both women, both adults, nothing we've not seen before_, right?"_ she asked.

Olivia nodded her head as she turned, gasping loudly as her eyes met the almost naked figure before her, instantly drawn to the firm, high breasts. She closed her mouth and swallowed, trying to regain her composure, "Jesus Alex…You could have warned me," she rasped out, shaking her head.

"How else were you planning on getting that on me?" she asked, pointing at the strip of silk.

Olivia lifted her eyes and met the mischievous smile, "You did that deliberately," she accused lightly.

"What? And you didn't'?" she chided, enjoying the faint blush covering Olivia's upper chest and neck as she removed the bra from Olivia's hands and slipped her arms through the sheer straps.

Olivia stood motionless staring in disbelief.

"_What now?"_ Alex asked, settling the straps over her shoulders.

Olivia swallowed, "It's front fastening_,"_ she replied quietly, unable to stop her eyes from dipping lower.

Alex snorted, "Well, you certainly earned that gold shield of yours," she said sarcastically.

Olivia lifted her eyes, "I'm not the one that fell over a dog," she snapped.

Alex took a step closer, "No, you're the one that volunteered me for this ridiculous assignment in the first place!" she retorted angrily, unaware her body was lightly touching Olivia's.

Olivia shook her head, "Just when I think you're a normal human being…" she trailed off.

Alex frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Olivia felt their breasts brush together and her stomach tighten reflexively, she licked her lower lip nervously and shifted her gaze to the bed, "Nothing," she muttered.

Alex became aware of their proximity and took a step back, "Let's not start the day like this, not after…" she paused, realizing her mistake.

"Not after what?" Olivia asked, lifting her head, certain she was referring to their intimate position in bed, only a few hours before.

Alex ignored her and looked down at her chest, trying in vain to fasten her bra.

"_Not after what?"_ Olivia repeated, softening her tone as she covered Alex's hands with her own and gently secured the hooks. She ignored the tingle that tickled her tummy as her fingers brushed silk covered mounds before reaching for the denim.

Alex used Olivia's shoulders for support as she stepped into the jeans, "Not after we've come this far," she finally replied quietly.

Olivia fastened the denim and lifted her eyes, wondering if Alex was referring to the case or their own deepening friendship. She smiled, _"I'm sorry,"_ she whispered.

Alex bobbed her head, "Me too," she replied softly.

They looked at each other for a long moment before Alex leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently, "Thanks for helping me," she said.

Olivia swallowed, "You're welcome," she answered, reaching for the sweater. She slipped it over Alex's raised arms and smoothed it into place before slipping on her own clothes.

"Leave the sweater," Alex requested, admiring the toned figure in faded jeans and crisp white t-shirt.

Olivia glanced down, "Don't you think It's a little too casual?" she asked.

"No, I think you like incredible," she answered absently, raking her eyes over the form fitting cotton.

Olivia snorted, "I'll take your word for it," she said, moving to the closet and retrieving her brown boots. She looked over her shoulder, "What do you want for your feet?"

Alex blinked rapidly before turning round, "Sandals, I want to let my feet breathe afar the heels from last night," she answered.

They stood in the bedroom and admired their outfits. Olivia smiled, "Think we'll pass the Ben and Gerry approval test?" she asked.

"With flying colors," Alex replied smiling.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, all the colors of the rainbow," she added, ignoring the eye roll cast in her direction.

* * *

"Your home is beautiful," Gerry said to Alex as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Alex smiled as she held Olivia's hand gently, "Thank you, we've not been here long, but we feel like we've been here forever," she replied.

Ben nodded his head, "So much space and such a big yard, a child will have many happy memories growing up in this house," he added, taking a seat next to his wife.

Alex moved away and began to boil water as Olivia sat down and started completing the vast amount of paperwork the couple had brought. After a few minutes Alex placed four cups on the table with a plate of cupcakes.

Gerry looked appreciatively at the impressive tower of freshly baked cakes, "Did you make these yourself?" she asked, smiling at Alex.

Alex shook her head as she sat down, "One of our neighbors dropped them off this morning, everyone's been so friendly and welcoming since we moved to the neighborhood, I wish we'd moved sooner," she said, taking s small sip from her cup.

Olivia nodded in agreement, "It's a quiet slice of heavenly suburbia, I think we'll be here fro a long time," she said, turning to Alex and smiling.

Alex smiled back at her, "I hope so, especially if we have the baby we've always dreamed of," she replied.

Ben looked between the two women and beamed, "Once this paperwork is completed, our colleagues will install the cameras and you will be one step closer to completing your family," he said.

Olivia returned her focus to the paperwork before passing it to Alex and looking over at Ben, "What exactly are you hooping to see with the cameras?" she asked curiously.

Ben smiled, "These children have had such a terrible experience, we just need to be sure they are entering a safe environment…there is no need to be alarmed, it is just a formality, it gives us peace of mind before the adoption is finalized, " he replied.

"Do the cameras have sound?" Alex asked, without looking up from the page she was writing on.

Gerry shook her head, "No, we understand how this may seem like a violation of your privacy, we do not record sound to ensure our future parents do not feel like they are being judged…just observed, as my husband explained, it's simply a formality," she said.

Alex looked over at her and smiled, "We're happy to do anything that helps us complete our family, aren't we Liv?" she asked, turning her head.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Definitely," she answered before kissing her again.

Alex smiled before casting her eyes over the paperwork and sliding it across the table.

Ben glanced through the thick document and lifted his head, "Excellent, my colleagues will be over shortly to set everything up, please don't worry, just forget they are there and do as you would normally do," he said smiling before adding, "Although, you are a very affectionate couple, just remember not to get carried away!"

Gerry joined in his laughter and smiled, "Ben, you are terrible, please ignore my husband," she apologized.

"I'm sure we'll be able to contain ourselves," Olivia said, reaching for Alex's hand.

Ben nodded his head, "I've seen the way you look at each other, this will be an interesting few days for you," he said.

"Every day is interesting with Olivia, that's why she'll be a great mom," Alex replied.

Olivia swallowed the unexpected lump m in her throat and squeezed Alex's hand, "Not as good as you," she added.

Alex turned to Olivia and smiled, _"We'll_ be great mom's," she said quietly.

"Yes, you will," Gerry said, interrupting the moment.

Ben cleared his throat, "I regret to bring this up, but we must discuss the financial aspect of this arrangement," he said.

Alex and Olivia shifted their gaze and nodded, "Of course, let me get my checkbook," Olivia replied.

"No, that won't be necessary at this stage, once you have successfully passed our observation appraisal we will arrange the payment…it will be $100,000 in cash…will that be a problem?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Not at all, I don't care what we have to pay as long as we get our baby," she replied.

Ben nodded his head, "Excellent, the surveillance should last no more than a few days…I have brought pictures of our babies for you to choose from," he said, motioning for his wife to show them the photo album.

Gerry passed the large, leather binder across the table.

"Excuse me while I make a telephone call and arrange for our colleagues to come over," he said, rising from the table.

Gerry smiled, "I'll just use the bathroom, if I may?" she asked.

Alex rose from the table and directed Gerry towards the bathroom before taking her seat next to Olivia again. She noticed the sad look in Olivia's eyes and leaned in closer, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Olivia looked up and nodded, "Yeah, it's just…all these babies, with no families…it's so sad Alex," she whispered.

Alex placed her good arm around Olivia's shoulders, "I know, but they'll all be in homes soon, once we've stopped these two," she answered.

Olivia sighed wearily, "I know, but look at them, look at their little faces, they're all so beautiful," she said sadly.

Alex looked at the page and felt her heart melt at the images, "They're adorable," she agreed smiling.

Gerry stood at the door and listened to the exchange, she moved silently in behind them and placed a comforting hand on each shoulder, "You will make such wonderful parents," she said quietly.

Olivia froze for a moment, wondering if Gerry had heard the beginning of their conversation then realized she couldn't have. She tilted her head and smiled, "I know," she replied.

* * *

Olivia closed the door and entered the living room, moving to the sofa and sitting beside Alex, "I think we passed that test well," she said.

Alex nodded her head, "Why did the pictures get to you?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Olivia ran a hand through her short hair and sighed, "They just did," she answered evasively.

"You've seen this sort of thing before and a lot worse, I've never seen you react like that," she added quietly.

Olivia swallowed nervously and blew out a steadying breath, "A couple of years ago, I tried to adopt…" she trailed off.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise, "_And?"_

Olivia turned to her, "And nothing, they said I wasn't _suitable parental material_," she replied.

"Bullshit! You'd be an amazing mom, can't you appeal, try again?"

Olivia shook her head sadly, "I did appeal, but with my job, the hours I keep and no family support network, I don't have much to offer," she answered flatly.

Alex moved closer and dipped her head, looking directly into sad, brown eyes, "You would be a great mom, any child would be blessed to be part of your life," she said quietly.

Olivia gazed into sincere blue eyes, "You think?"

"I know," she replied instantly.

Olivia swallowed and smiled, "Thanks," she whispered.

"Maybe we can appeal, do something about it, if you still want to?" she added.

Olivia sighed, "I don't know, let's get this over and done with first, then ask me again," she suggested, desperate to drop the subject.

"Okay," Alex replied, patting her thigh gently.

* * *

Two hours later and the house was rigged with surveillance cameras, the only exceptions being the master bedroom and adjoining bathroom. Alex lay on the bed, listening as Olivia finished updating Elliot.

Olivia ended the call and placed the phone in her pocket, smiling down at the relaxing blonde, "We can't hide in here for three days," she said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I felt nervous going into the living room alone," she replied.

Olivia chuckled, "You? Nervous? _Riiight,"_ she said skeptically.

Alex eased off the bed and stood in front of her, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Just act normal, maybe sit closer together, kiss each other every now and then," she suggested.

Alex snorted, "Yes, because that's normal," she said sarcastically.

Olivia groaned, "We'll forget they're even there, its' not like we're going to do anything, are we?" she asked, tugging Alex towards the door and missing the mischievous look that crossed her face.

* * *

_**Part 10**_

"_I feel exposed"_

Olivia smiled across the table at Alex, "Just ignore them and eat your dinner," she instructed.

Alex pushed the pasta around her plate, "I'm not that hungry anymore," she pouted, setting her fork down. She laced her fingers together and propped them underneath her chin, "Do you think they're watching us right now"? she asked in a hushed tone.

"They can't hear us," Olivia said, shaking her head.

Alex dipped her head, hiding her mouth, "Maybe they have lip readers watching us," she added seriously.

Olivia placed her fork on her empty plate and rose from the chair, she leaned down and kissed Alex's cheek as she cleared the table, "Maybe you should relax," she said quietly before moving over to the sink.

Alex turned in her chair and studied her as she rinsed their dishes, "What if we pretended we were _actually _a couple?" she suggested.

Olivia's shoulders sagged, "_What d'you think we've been doing for the past few days?"_ she asked incredulously as she turned round, unable to hide the frustration on her face.

Alex shook her head and smiled, "_Getting started?"_ she asked weakly, catching the towel that flew towards her with her good hand.

"What d'you propose?" Olivia asked, moving towards her.

Alex eased to her feet and faced her, she reached for Olivia's belt loops and tugged her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist, "I propose we see who can _out flirt_ the other," she replied, bringing their bodies together.

"That's your suggestion?" Olivia asked, slipping her arms around Alex's neck.

Alex nodded as she moved her head closer, placing a delicate kiss on Olivia's cheek, "I think it's a great plan," she whispered.

Olivia shifted a hand into long, blonde tresses and moved her mouth to Alex's slender throat, "Admit it Cabot, you've got it _bad for Benson_," she replied quietly, placing a kiss on the tender skin.

"_You wish,"_ Alex retorted, resisting the urge to swallow at the soft lips tickling her throat.

Olivia pulled her head back and looked into shining eyes, "See? Nothing to it, we'll just pretend we can't keep our hands off each other and the Zucker's will be happy," she said smiling.

Alex nodded, "We should have a prize for the most outrageous flirting," she commented.

"Okay, what d'you suggest?"

Alex pursed her lips as she gave the question some serious thought, "Dinner…a proper dinner date, loser pays," she answered.

"_That's it?"_ Olivia asked, shaking her head.

Alex nodded, "When _I_ win, I want you to wear that dark blue dress that's hanging in the closet," she said.

"Why?"

Alex grinned, "Because I can't remember the last time I saw you in one," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

"_Really? When you win?"_ she asked, swaying them both gently and smiling as Alex nodded confidently. She leaned forward and kissed the base of her throat again, feeling the speeding pulse point, jump against her lips and grinned, "When _I_ win, I want you to wear the dress you wore last night," she said quietly.

Alex blinked slowly, _"Really?" That's your choice?"_

Olivia nodded, "With those killer heels," she added, smiling broadly.

Alex eased out of the embrace and headed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Olivia asked, following her movement closely.

Alex stopped at the kitchen door, "To move your dress to the front of the closet," she replied, smiling at the exaggerated eye roll she received.

* * *

"This show is boring," Olivia stated.

Alex ignored her and watched the action on the screen. She looked down as a foot nudged her leg, "What?" she asked impatiently.

"This is boring," Olivia repeated before adding, "It's completely unrealistic, who can solve a crime in an hour?"

Alex smiled, "It's actually forty-four minutes if your exclude the ad breaks," she corrected.

Olives puffed, "I'm really bored, how much longer?" she whined.

Alex sighed, "I thought you would like cop shows, especially this one," she added.

"_Why?"_

Alex shifted her head and looked at her, "Well, you sort of look like the star of the show," she answered.

Olivia's eyes snapped back to the TV as she waited for the woman to appear on screen again, when she did, she studied her features and frowned, "You think I look like her?" she asked, turning her head as Alex nodded. She smiled, "She's hot, that means you think I'm hot," she said, poking her with her foot again.

Alex turned to face her, "I've already told you that you're a beautiful woman," she said, shaking her head.

"No, you said I was incredible," Olivia corrected her, unable to hide her grin.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, _"Whatever,"_ she said in a bored tone, ignoring the foot pushing insistently against her knee.

Olivia looked back at the screen again, "You kinda look like the blonde," she commented quietly.

"_You think?_ I don't see it"

Olivia looked back and forth between the screen and her friend, "You're prettier," she replied.

Alex smiled as she turned to face her, "Smooth Benson, I liked that," she said, grabbing the annoying foot and holding it still.

Olivia grinned at her, "When _I _win this game, I'm going to buy the most expensive food and drink on the menu," she stated confidently.

Alex closed her eyes briefly, realizing Olivia's compliment was part of the game, she released her foot and turned her attention back towards the TV, remaining silent until the show was finished.

"Can I play Mario now?" Olivia asked excitedly, oblivious to the change in Alex's mood.

Alex moved off the couch, "Sure, I'm going for a bath," she answered absently.

Olivia frowned as she studied the look on Alex's face, confused by her expression, she reached for her hand as she passed her, "You _are _prettier than her," she said seriously.

Alex looked down at her and smiled before moving away.

* * *

Olivia stared at the screen, focused intently on the game as she moved the wheel in her hand expertly. Her fingers pressed the buttons in the centre and she cursed loudly as her character was struck by lightning. She turned at the sound of laughter behind her and stopped all movement.

Alex was standing in the doorway with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, wearing red silk pajama shorts and top.

"Wow!" Olivia exclaimed in surprise, casting an appreciative glance up and down the slender figure.

Alex smiled as she moved over to the sofa, "Are you winning?" she asked, pointing towards the screen.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…you look…incredible," she said.

"I didn't want them thinking I sleep in my t-shirt, we're supposed to be high income, high living, lesbians," she replied as she lay down on the couch behind Olivia.

Olivia tilted her head, "Did you manage okay in the bath, I should have asked if you needed any help," she said, looking at the protected arm.

"It was fine, much more movement now," Alex replied as she reached over and ran her fingers through Olivia's messy hair.

Olivia pressed her back against the sofa as she leaned into the touch, "If I'd known you would do that every chance you get, I woulda got my hair cut sooner," she said quietly, feeling her scalp tingle.

Alex smiled as her nails scratched lightly across the top of Olivia's head, "Do you like that?" she asked as the head underneath her hand bobbed slightly. Alex slid her hand to Olivia's neck and began a gentle massage.

Olivia moaned and dipped her head, "God, you're good at that," she murmured, feeling her skin tingle wherever Alex's hands touched.

Alex's hand pushed the collar of the white t-shirt aside and began to squeeze a soft shoulder, "Wow, you're tense," she said, sifting her position to gain better access.

Olivia's head dropped forward, "If you can do that with one hand, I can only imagine what you could do with two," she groaned, sighing contentedly.

"You have no idea," Alex husked.

Olivia smiled as she closed her eyes, "I can imagine," she replied.

"I really don't think you can," Alex said quietly.

Brown eyes opened and blinked slowly, wondering if they were still talking about the massage, she tilted her head and looked at her, "I've changed my mind, when _I _win, I want you to give me a two handed massage…wearing _that_ dress," she grinned.

Alex shook her head, "You won't win," she replied confidently.

Olivia lost herself in the twinkling cerulean gaze, "We'll see," she said softly before reaching for the hand at her shoulder and gently kissing the smooth skin.

Alex held the dark eyes and smiled before stroking Olivia's cheek gently, "Why don't you have a shower and then we can go to bed," she suggested quietly.

Olivia swallowed and licked her dry lips, "Okay," she whispered.

* * *

Olivia's mind buzzed as she stood under the spray, trying to figure out if Alex was playing the game or not. Over the past few days, the young ADA had initiated a lot of their intimate gestures, so why did she seem so unsure now that they were being observed. She scrubbed her face with the natural sponge and sighed, desperately trying to ignore her body's reaction to the beautiful woman.

She reached over and shut off the water before stepping out of the shower and lifting a large towel. She dried herself thoroughly and brushed her teeth before glancing round the bathroom, _"Shit,"_ she said quietly as she moved to the hamper and looked inside. She dragged a hand through her damp hair and groaned as she realized she hadn't brought anything in with her.

She pressed her ear lightly against the door, listening for signs of movement. When she heard none, she opened it slowly and peered into the dimly lit room before cautiously stepping out. She headed straight for the dresser and opened a drawer, looking through her options before settling for her purple silk set and smiling.

She dropped the towel and reached for the top, halting her movements as she heard a sound behind her.

"_Li-"_

Olivia turned with the top in her hand and tried to act as casual as possible, "Yeah?" she asked, ignoring her own nakedness as she slipped the silk over her head.

They had bathed together, seen each other naked and in their underwear, but this, this seemed completely new to Alex. She felt her breathing catch and pulse race as she admired the body only a few feet away, glowing gently under the soft illumination of the bedside lamp. She took in Olivia's full breasts and dark, erect nipples before they were covered by something sheer. Her eyes glanced down at the toned legs and trim waist, unable to keep her eyes away from the thin strip of dark hair and swallowed, _"Sorry,"_ she said hoarsely, moving over to the bed and sitting down as Olivia slipped the shorts on.

Olivia tried to suppress her smile as her instincts told her that Alex Cabot was interested in her. She turned to look in the mirror, unable to hide her grin as she blew out a steadying breath. She walked to the bed and stood in front of her friend, "Sure you're going to win this game?" she asked softly, unable to hide her smile.

Alex looked up at her and shook her head, "That was a sneaky move," she scolded playfully.

Olivia laughed, "Call it paybacks for this morning, when you dropped _your_ towel," she replied grinning.

Alex reached up and smoothed her good hand over the silky material covering the tops of Olivia's thighs, "This is lovely," she commented, resisting the urge to move it to Olivia's rear.

Olivia bent down and ran her hands across Alex's sides, _"So is yours,"_ she whispered.

Alex felt her stomach flip and her cheeks burn as her eyes focused on the mounds of flesh swaying gently before her, "Are you sure there's no camera in here?" she asked quietly.

Olivia shook her head as she felt her centre clench at the look of lust in Alex's dilated eyes. Her heart raced with overwhelming desire, encouraging her to lean down further and kiss the parted lips, she swallowed nervously as she gazed into glittering pools of blue.

Alex recognized the look in Olivia's eyes and knew she was about to be kissed, she parted her lips and closed her eye, "_I win,"_ she breathed out.

Olivia stared at her for a long moment before the words finally registered, she shook her head as she took a step back, "Yeah, you win," she said despondently.

Alex's eyes snapped open and studied the retreating form, "Where are you going?" she asked, holding up her hands.

Olivia stopped at the doorway, but didn't turn round, "To get a drink," she replied flatly before moving out of the room.

Alex stared at the empty space and frowned, sighing loudly as she flopped backwards on to the bed, "_Shit,"_ she muttered.

* * *

_**Part 11**_

Olivia stared at the glass of orange juice and sighed, she thought Alex wanted her to kiss her, she'd seen the look in her eyes, saw her own attraction reflected in those captivating pools of light and didn't think for one second that it was part of the flirting game they had been playing mercilessly all day. She lifted the glass and took a long, slow drink before placing it back on the table. She glanced discretely up at the camera in the corner of the kitchen and blew out a frustrated breath, _"Idiot,"_ she muttered.

"_Yes, I am"_

Olivia shifted her gaze to the figure in the doorway and smiled weakly, "Why?" she asked, watching as Alex moved into the room and took the seat next to her.

Alex shifted closer and reached for Olivia's right hand, "Because I should have kept my mouth shut," she said, squeezing it apologetically.

"You were right though, you did win," Olivia replied, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Alex dipped her head, "Liv…I...I wasn't pla-"

They both looked up at the loud ringing sound coming from the living room, Olivia glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned, "Kinda late for a social call," she commented as she eased out of Alex's gentle hold and headed towards the persistent noise.

Alex shook her head at how easily she had almost confessed the truth, one look in those sad, brown eyes and she had melted, wanting nothing more than to tell Olivia she hadn't been playing any game, she really had wanted her to kiss her. She reached for the glass and drained the contents, not realizing how thirsty she actually was. She walked over to the refrigerator and refilled the orange juice before moving back to the table.

Olivia entered the kitchen, mindful of the camera and smiled, "Ben wanted to know if everything was alright, according to his _people_, we seem a little _upset_…we'd better play to our audience," she said, sitting beside Alex and draping her arm around her shoulders.

Alex looked at her and forced a smile on her face, "You're kidding, they were watching and called to ask if we were okay?"

Olivia leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Yeah, creepy huh? I told him we were having difficulty choosing just a baby because they all looked so adorable," she answered, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"That is creepy, what else did he say?" Alex asked, leaning into the one armed embrace.

Olivia inhaled the familiar strawberry scent and smiled, "They're coming over tomorrow with the photo album, they've been impressed by what they've seen so far…apparently we look like a loving, well adjusted couple and excellent parental material," she said, shifting her hand to the silk covered back.

Alex tilted her head and looked into Olivia's eyes, searching them for a long, contemplative moment.

"_What?"_ Olivia asked quietly, feeling uncomfortable under the close scrutiny.

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said in the bedroom," she whispered, glancing up at the camera.

Olivia shook her head dismissively, "It's okay, maybe we should turn the flirting down a notch though," she replied nonchalantly.

"Are you admitting defeat, Benson?" Alex asked, trying to lighten the tension between them.

Olivia snorted softly, "I'm just saying actions speak louder than words and sometimes those actions can be a little too close to home," she admitted shyly, breaking the intense gaze.

Alex replayed Olivia's cryptic comment as she felt her heart rate pick up at what she hoped was a confession, _"I like you too,"_ she whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Olivia's cheek.

Olivia swallowed, fighting the urge to turn her head and meet the soft lips, "Did we just have our first fight?" she asked quietly.

Alex pulled her head back and gazed into brown eyes, all traces of sadness gone, "And our first make up session," she replied, waggling her eyebrows.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "C'mon Cabot, I need some sleep," she said, rising from the chair and tugging Alex towards the bedroom.

* * *

They both lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, unable to switch off their thoughts and relax into sleep. Alex's protected arm lay by her side, with the cast removed, while her other rested on her stomach, the sheets were pooled at their ankles due to the humidity in the room and the lack of fresh air was beginning to annoy the over heated blonde. She rose from the bed and pulled back the drapes, opening the window and inhaling the sweet scent of suburbia.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she shifted on to her side and propped her head on one hand to watch her.

Alex turned and smiled in the semi darkness, "It's too hot in here," she answered, pulling her silk top away from her chest and blowing on to her breasts.

Olivia laughed, "By all means, remove the top," she teased.

Alex walked slowly towards the bed and shook her head, "I thought we were finished playing games?"

"Who said anything about a game?" Olivia asked, arching a well defined eyebrow as she rolled on to her back.

Alex groaned as she settled back on to the bed, "Tease," she said, gazing up at the ceiling.

"_Flirt"_

Alex tilted her head and looked at her, "Better than you," she argued.

"Definitely, I bow before the master," Olivia said, making a grand gesture in the air with her right hand.

Alex captured the hand and held it, "Maybe it's _Stockholm Syndrome_, we're believing the lie we're perpetuating," she offered.

Olivia looked at her, _"Maybe,"_ she replied slowly, losing herself in the translucent gaze.

Alex smiled and squeezed her hand, "Maybe," she agreed before stifling a yawn.

"Get some sleep, we need to look through that album again tomorrow and decide which baby we want," Olivia said, reluctant to remove her hand.

Alex nodded and turned her head towards the ceiling again, "Brown hair and brown eyes," she replied.

"_Huh?"_

Alex closed her eyes, "I'd like a baby with brown hair and brown eyes, with a little lopsided grin," she clarified, unable to hide her smile.

Olivia stroked the back of the slender hand with her thumb and grinned, "I prefer blue eyes…cerulean blue," she replied.

Alex snorted softly as she squeezed her hand gently, "Goodnight Liv," she whispered.

Olivia leaned over and kissed her cheek, letting her lips linger for a few seconds, "Goodnight Alex," she said softly, pleased that their hands were still together.

* * *

Alex awoke to a chill in the room and shuddered, blinking a few times until her vision was clear before feeling her heart stop.

She was practically lying on top of Olivia.

Olivia appeared to be sound asleep and unaware of the head cradled between her right breast and shoulder or the leg draped over her own. She smiled as she became aware of the arm curved around her back, resting possessively on her side. She glanced down at her own arm, free from the protective cast, splayed across Olivia's abdomen, underneath the silk top. She chanced a look at Olivia's face and saw no sign of waking as she trailed her fingers slowly across the warm, smooth skin. Her hands moved lazily upwards, she held her breath as she followed their movement underneath the sheer material, suddenly aware of the breast her cheek was nestled against. She glanced up at Olivia's face again, still deep in slumber and bit her bottom lip as her fingertips grazed the underside of a firm left breast.

Olivia moved slightly and she froze, closing her eyes and holding her breath for fear of being caught feeling up her best friend. She waited a few minutes before opening her eyes and expelling a long, silent breath of relief. The arm around her tightened and Olivia's free hand moved to cover the inquisitive fingers below her breast. Alex's heart hammered in her chest as the leg she was draped over shifted and moved closer to her silken centre. She suppressed the moan that bubbled in her throat and glanced upwards once more.

Brown eyes twinkled at her in the early morning light.

Her mouth opened in surprise as heat instantly burned her cheeks, she was about to speak when Olivia placed a finger against her parted lips.

"Are you uncomfortable?" the dark haired woman asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Alex nodded, causing blonde hair to tickle Olivia's shoulder.

"Is this part of our game?" she said, glancing down at their intimate position.

Alex furrowed her brow and shook her head, causing more long locks to tease Olivia's bare skin.

"Were you trying to cop a feel, while I was asleep?" she asked lightly.

Alex closed her eyes and slowly removed her hand from underneath the top. Olivia shifted her hand and captured the retreating digits, holding them against her stomach, _"Were you?"_ she asked quietly.

Alex opened her eyes, revealing tears that threatened to spill. She dropped Olivia's penetrating gaze and quickly disentangled from her embrace, bolting from the bed.

"_Alex"_

Alex ignored her and headed for the bedroom door.

"You can't go out there like that, the cameras will see you're upset..Alex, I'm sorry," she said softly, scrambling out of bed.

Alex stopped at the door and shook her head as she turned and headed for the bathroom instead. Olivia saw her intentions and blocked the door.

"Liv, get out of my way," she ordered flatly.

Olivia shook her head, "Not until you tell me what's wrong," she replied, folding her arms defiantly and resting lightly against the bathroom door.

"I think you know," Alex answered, taking a step closer.

Olivia nodded her head, "If you're about to blame it on _Stockholm Syndrome_ again…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"How long have we been friends?" Alex asked, wiping the moisture from her eyes, pleased she didn't have her glasses on and was unable to see Olivia's features clearly.

Olivia shrugged, "I dunno, ten years, give or take your time in Witsec," she replied.

"So, when I was in Witsec we weren't friends?"

Olivia unfolded her arms and ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "Of course we were friends, I dunno what I meant…we've been close friends for ten years," she said, sighing heavily.

"In all that time, have you ever heard me talking about a boyfriend?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, when you came back for Connors' trial," she replied.

Alex shook her head, _"Other than that,"_ she said, frustration coloring her tone.

Olivia shrugged, "Dinner with Langan?" she offered.

Alex sighed loudly, "I knew this wouldn't be easy…how can you be such a brilliant cop, yet so completely blind?"

"_Hey!"_ she said angrily, pushing off the bathroom door and moving towards her, "You might wanna ease up on the attitude, Counselor," she added, glaring at her.

Alex looked at her, feeling her frustration rise and snorted softly as she pushed past her, _"Forget it,"_ she mumbled.

Their bare arms brushed as Alex headed for the bathroom, Olivia caught her hand and spun her round, bringing their bodies together. Chests heaved with labored breathing as they stared openly at each before glancing at parted lips.

They reached for each other at the same time, closing the distance between them and bringing their mouths together urgently. Hands slid over matching silk as lips parted wider and tongues dueled for dominance. Alex pushed Olivia backwards, pinning her against the bathroom door, with one hand twisting the short locks of hair as the other gripped her hip possessively. Olivia moaned into Alex's mouth as she slipped both hands underneath the silk top and smoothed them across a supple back.

The kiss deepened as their passion ignited, Olivia tore her mouth away, desperately sucking in a much needed breath, Alex stared at her, _"Stockholm Syndrome?"_ she asked, panting heavily, as she teased Olivia's scalp.

Olivia shook her head smiling, _"No,"_ she rasped, drawing the slender body closer.

"_Part of the game?"_

Olivia leaned forward and kissed the smiling lips tenderly, "No," she whispered.

"_Ten years of pent up frustration?"_ she asked, kissing her thoroughly for a few minutes.

As the kiss ended, Olivia nodded, "Maybe," she breathed out.

"_Maybe?"_ Alex queried, her chest heaving as she moved her hand underneath the smooth silk.

Olivia gasped at the teasing touch, "Definitely," she husked, before crushing their mouths together once more.

* * *

_**Part 12**_

"How come you never said anything?"

Alex burrowed her face into Olivia's shoulder and groaned, "Do we have to do this right now?"

Olivia squeezed her gently as they lay snuggled together in the centre of the bed, "Are you just gonna go to sleep after _that?"_ she asked smiling.

Alex snorted and tilted her head_, "Olivia Benson_…you are an amazing kisser," she replied, shifting her head and meeting the parted lips.

Olivia smiled into the kiss, "_So are you,"_ she whispered softly as they parted, gazing into glittering eyes and searching the unguarded cerulean depths, "I've always liked you, I just thought you were straight," she said, lifting her left hand and smoothing away rebellious blonde locks.

"_Who says I'm not?" _

Olivia's hand halted in mid motion as she felt her stomach drop, then rolled her eyes as Alex waggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"_Had you there,"_ the younger woman said, unable to hide her smirk.

Olivia blew out a sigh of relief, "Don't do that, I nearly had a heart attack," she chided playfully.

Alex moved her hand from Olivia's silk clad stomach to the centre of her chest, "Sorry," she said quietly, feeling the rapid thumping against her hand. She sighed contentedly and savored the feeling of her body wrapped snugly around Olivia's right side with their legs intertwined comfortably. She ran her finger down the centre of Olivia's smooth cleavage, "I know we agreed to take this slow…but lying here with you…like this…after that..is…" she trailed away as the fingers in her hair moved and covered her hand.

"_Yeah…it is, "_ Olivia agreed, stroking the back of Alex's hand gently. She looked down at their bodies and smiled, "I always wondered what we'd be like together," she commented wistfully.

Alex nodded against her, "Me too," she sighed.

"So, how come you never said anything?" she asked, repeating her earlier question.

Alex laced their fingers on Olivia's chest together, "I was scared, I think I always knew…I would catch you looking at me and I would wonder if you knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling for you…then I would remember who we were and what we did and how it could never work…besides, you might not even have been interested," she said, lifting her head and smiling at the bemused expression.

Olivia frowned at her, "How could anybody _not_ be interested in you? Alex, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met…no, don't dismiss that," she warned, pre-empting a denial from the modest woman, "I've admired you for such a long time...I became too scared to ask or even test the water, so I just accepted our close friendship and buried my feelings for you," she added.

The blonde ADA smiled at her, "I did that too," she confessed quietly.

"I came close a few times, especially when you came back for Connors' trial, but…you were already involved with someone," she said, running her right hand along a silky hip.

Alex shrugged, "It wasn't serious and it didn't last long" she replied.

The older woman smiled, "I'm glad, so…anyone since then?" she asked, hoping she sounded more casual than inquisitive.

Alex nipped her thigh with her left hand and chuckled when Olivia yelped, "I didn't take you for the possessive type," she answered, shaking her head slightly.

"I...I'm not," she said hesitantly.

Alex leaned up and kissed her, "It's okay, _I am too,"_ she whispered before adding, "Just a few dinner dates for company, that's all…nothing remotely romantic," she clarified.

Olivia grinned, "I'm the same, nobody came close in comparison," she said.

"You say that now…" she commented, tilting her head knowingly.

Olivia looked at her, still struggling to accept what had happened between them, "Alex, I never dreamed we would actually be having this conversation, let alone be sharing a bed together, even if it is part of an undercover op," she admitted quietly.

"Well, we are and I did kiss you senseless _and_ pin you against the bathroom door," she said proudly.

Olivia laughed softly, _"Really? Y_ou kissed me senseless?"

"_Are you going to deny it, detective?"_

Olivia shook her head, "Absolutely not, counselor," she replied, shifting unexpectedly and rolling them both over, trapping Alex underneath her. She gazed down into mischievous blue orbs and grinned, "Time to even the score," she husked out before capturing soft lips and swallowing a throaty moan of approval.

* * *

The bedroom was quiet as Alex sat on the chair by the dresser listening to Olivia talking on her cellphone. When Olivia ended the call, she moved over to the seated figure and smiled, "Everything's going to plan, Elliot said the Mexican authorities are just waiting for our _'baby_ _sale'_ to go through and then they'll move in," she informed her, placing her hand on a slender shoulder. She looked at Alex's red silk pajama's and grinned, "As much as I adore this on you," she said, fingering the soft material, "Are you planning on wearing it all day?" she asked.

Alex dipped her head, "I have a confession to make," she answered timidly.

Olivia moved her hand to her chin and encouraged her to lift her head, "_What?_" she asked softly.

"It hurts"

Olivia frowned, "_What does?"_

"My wrist," she replied, lifting it carefully.

Olivia knelt down and touched her arm tenderly, "I thought it was getting better?"

"It was, but I think I was a bit…_enthusiastic_ with it this morning," she said shyly, meeting twinkling brown eyes.

Olivia nodded her head, "Do you need a hand getting dressed?" she asked hesitantly.

Alex bit her lip, "It was different before…you know…now, I'm really aware of you…the way you look at me, your touch…I'm afria-"

"_Of me?"_ Olivia asked, cutting her off as panic set in that she had come on too strong.

Alex's mouth fell open as she reached out and cupped Olivia's cheek with her left hand, _"God no_, never…I'm…" she paused and swallowed nervously, "…I'm afraid I won't be able to _stop_…we agreed to take this slowly and wait until we're out of here…go for dinner, just be ourselves, but Liv….Jesus, Liv…you're beautiful and completely distracting," she admitted, feeling her cheeks burn as she held the intense gaze.

Olivia smiled knowingly, "I knew it," she said enthusiastically.

"_Knew what?"_

She got to her feet and leaned in closely, "_You've got it bad for Benson,"_ she whispered before kissing her gently.

* * *

Ben and Gerry sat on opposite sides of the living room, studying the couple on the couch closely. Ben nodded to his wife, prompting her into action.

"The babies are so desperate to find a home, some of them bond together so quickly, it's such a shame to separate them," Gerry said to the two women, watching as they looked slowly through the large photo album.

Alex looked up from the current page and smiled over at her, "They're all so beautiful," she commented.

"Maybe we should have two," Olivia said, keeping her eyes focused on the young face staring up at her.

Ben's eyes lit up, "We would be able to give you two babies, with a considerable discount," he offered, eagerly moving forward in his seat.

Alex turned to Olivia, "Do you think we would be able to raise two children together?" she asked.

Olivia smiled at her, "I think we could raise our own football team, we're good together," she replied.

"But two is a huge commitment, what with work and everything," Alex argued.

Olivia nodded, "I know, but we could work something out, couldn't we?"

Alex searched the dark eyes and smiled, "Yes we could," she answered softy.

Ben watched their interaction and grinned, "You are going to have a beautiful family, we can offer you two children for $175k, the paperwork will be taken care of and you'll never have to deal with out dated bureaucracy again," he said.

Olivia turned her head and looked at him, "_Two babies?"_ she clarified.

"Two beautiful little babies, who need a good home, like this one, full of love and happiness," he replied, beaming at her.

Olivia glanced down at the album again before tilting her head and looking at Alex, "What do you think sweetheart?" she asked quietly.

Ben motioned to his wife once more.

Gerry cleared her throat, "Last night…in the kitchen, Olivia…you were upset because you couldn't choose which baby…this is a great solution to your dilemma as well as providing a brother or sister for whomever you select," she said, smiling over at the watching couple.

Olivia placed the album on the table and stood up, "Would you excuse us for a few moments?" she asked, helping Alex to her feet and guiding her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Alex stood with her back against the closed bedroom door and followed Olivia's movement with her eyes as she paced back and forth across the room. After seeing the hand reaching up and twisting the short tufts in frustration, she moved towards her, effectively blocking her path, "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"_What's wrong?_ Those smarmy bastards are selling children like candy, _'considerable discount'_, my God, they're trafficking human lives and lining their own greedy pockets," she choked out, desperately trying to remain calm. She shook her head, "I want to wipe that smug grin off his face," she growled out, clenching her fists in anger.

Alex reached for her hands, ignoring the discomfort in her own and dipped her head, "We've almost got them, once we hand over the cash, we've got them and those children will be placed in proper care, with a higher chance of being placed quickly into good homes," she reasoned, feeling the hands she held lose their tension.

Olivia sighed wearily, "I know, I know you're right, but it doesn't make it any easier…there are people out there, _good people_, desperate for a child and have fallen for this scam," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Alex released her hold and cupped Olivia's face, "You'll be a great mom, Liv…and it'll happen, I know it will," she whispered.

"_How?_ I've already been refused and lost the appeal," she replied, shaking her head sadly between the soft hands.

Alex leaned forward, "We'll find a way, trust me," she promised, kissing her tenderly.

Olivia looked into brilliant blue eyes and nodded, "I do…" she paused, calming herself under the caring gaze, "…come on, I want to get this over with," she said purposefully.

* * *

_**Part 13**_

Olivia wandered into the living room in search of the beautiful blonde and smiled as she spotted the familiar figure lying comfortably on the sofa, "What are you doing?" she asked curiously as she stood at the end of the couch and tweaked a sock covered toe.

"Having a siesta," Alex replied, smiling up at her.

Olivia shook her head, "You okay?"

Alex shrugged, "Ben and Gerry's, '_cash for kids'_ scam is draining, especially when they can barely contain their excitement at the prospect of pocketing almost two hundred thousand dollars," she answered wearily.

Olivia nodded her head solemnly, "Yeah, it's pretty disgusting," she agreed.

Alex shifted and pressed her back against the sofa and waggled her eyebrows, "You look tired Liv…maybe you should have a lie down," she suggested, patting the cushion beside her.

Olivia licked her lower lip, _"Really?"_

"Uh huh," Alex responded teasingly.

Olivia moved and lowered herself on to the sofa, facing the younger woman. She placed a hand on top of a denim clad hip and held it gently, "Not a lot of room on here," she commented, edging closer.

Alex grinned, "I have a better idea," she said with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

Olivia groaned, "Dare I ask?"

Alex snorted softly and shifted until she was lying on top of Olivia with their legs intertwined. She gazed into dark, inviting orbs and smiled, "Am I squashing you?" she asked, propping her head up on her left hand as her right gently stroked Olivia's strong jaw.

Olivia smiled, "No and even if you were, I wouldn't want you to move," she replied, adjusting her hold and slipping a hand into Alex's back pocket. She brushed long, blonde hair away and removed the dark frames, placing them behind her on the arm of the sofa.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asked, inching her mouth closer to Olivia's smiling lips.

Olivia smiled, exposing her perfect, white teeth, _"You have to ask?" _

Soft lips met and tongues mingled in a leisurely round of tender exploration, breathing grew labored as their chests heaved together. Alex shifted her hands into Olivia's hair and lay flush on top of her, feeling her ribcage expand due to lack of oxygen.

"_Wow,"_ Alex panted as their lips parted.

Olivia breathed raggedly through her mouth, "Yeah…wow," she rasped before crushing their mouths together again.

Alex felt her stomach roll as her body pressed intimately against Olivia, she moved her left hand to the base of Olivia's sweater and slid her fingers underneath, feeling her core clench as she caressed the heated flesh. She tore her mouth away and moaned as the hand in her back pocket began a rhythmic, kneading motion.

Olivia leaned up and captured the beating pulse point at the base of her throat, suckling the skin greedily and eliciting another moan from the woman lying on top of her.

"_Oh Liv,"_ Alex breathed out, pushing herself into the body beneath her as her fingers encountered silky material.

Olivia released the skin between her lips and kissed the slender column of her neck, _"You're so beautiful," _she whispered against the soft skin.

Alex swallowed at the tantalizing touch tickling her throat and gazed deeply into watching eyes, "So are you," she replied quietly as her fingers covered a hardened peak.

Olivia gasped at the sensation and leaned up into the bold touch, _"The camera's_," she rasped out regretfully.

Alex glanced up at the corner of the room and sighed, "You made me forget they were there," she said, reluctantly removing her hand.

"This'll be over soon and then we can…you know…be ourselves," she replied, shifting both hands to Alex's face and holding her hair out of the way.

Alex leaned forward, "We can still kiss though…_right?"_ she asked seductively, resting her lips against Olivia's parted mouth.

They shared a hot breath before Olivia captured the hovering lips urgently.

The chirping cellphone on the table grew louder as Olivia recognized the sound, she pulled her lips away and blew out a frustrated breath, "Why does everyone interrupt me when I'm trying to love you?" she growled softly as she reached her arm out and blindly snatched the annoying device, _"What?"_ she asked tersely.

Alex eased back and shifted until she was straddling Olivia's thighs, her mind reeling at Olivia's words. She ran her fingers through her hair before lifting her glasses and moving off the reclining woman.

Olivia followed the departing figure as she listened to Ben inform her they would be proceeding with the transaction for two babies, he also told her there was no need for any further surveillance, they had seen enough to know the babies would be going to a happy home. After several minutes, she ended the call and rose form the sofa, pocketing her cellphone as she headed out of the room.

* * *

Alex studied her flushed reflection in the bathroom mirror, noticing the sparkle in her brilliant blue eyes as she replayed Olivia's words, _'Why does everyone interrupt me when I'm trying to love you?'_. She wondered if the dark haired woman even realized what she had said, she had no doubt Olivia meant them, the stoic detective was not known for making frivolous remarks.

Alex closed her eyes and let her feelings for Olivia rise to the surface, dismissing past doubts and fears and focusing on the moment.

* * *

Olivia paced in the bedroom staring at the closed bathroom door as she spoke with Elliot, informing him of the latest news, they both agreed things were moving quickly now that Ben could smell the money. She hung up the phone and placed it on the bedside table before moving to the door and tapping it gently, "Alex, you okay?" she asked tentatively.

The door opened and Alex emerged, smiling broadly as she closed the door behind her, "I'm fine, just needed to…cool off," she admitted shyly.

Olivia grinned knowingly and snorted softly, "Well, there are no camera's in here," she said, moving closer.

Alex held her hand out and placed it squarely on Olivia's chest, halting her predatory advance, "Easy tiger…we agreed to take this slowly and…" she trailed off seeing the look of disappointment cross Olivia's features, "…I don't think I can, not when you're looking at me like that or touching me or kissing me or…" her words fell away as her gaze dropped to parted lips and followed the wet trail left by a teasing tongue.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, "I meant what I said," she said quietly.

"About what?" Alex asked, sliding her hand from the middle of Olivia's chest to her side and stroking softly.

Olivia stepped closer and placed her hands on either side of Alex's head, resting them flatly against the bathroom door, "About everyone interrupting me…when I'm trying to love you," she whispered, holding the electrifying, cobalt gaze.

Alex swallowed, "I was having the same thoughts myself," she confessed, enjoying the feeling of being trapped within Olivia's arms.

Olivia stepped closer until their fronts lightly touched, "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Alex knew Olivia wasn't talking about a home cooked meal around the kitchen table and nodded, "Yes," she breathed out before remembering what had brought them here in the first place, "What about Ben and Gerry?" she asked.

"I meant a proper meal, but if you'd rather have ice cream…" she replied, wetting her lips again.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I meant the _Zucker's_ and their baby scam," she clarified, moving both hands to Olivia's trim hips.

"Oh…." She said, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind, "…we'll get our babies tomorrow night, the camera's will be removed in a couple of hours, Elliot's organizing the cash and will bring it over in the morning, Fin's setting up the sting and liaising with the Mexican authorities," she added, moving her mouth closer to Alex's inviting lips.

Alex tilted her head and smiled, "So where are you taking me for dinner and what should I wear?"

"Somewhere we can be ourselves and the blue dress," she replied.

Alex slipped beneath the arms and moved towards the closet.

"Hey, where are you going?" Olivia whined.

Alex turned and smiled, "I have to get ready for tonight," she answered as she opened the closet door.

Olivia looked at her watch, "It's not even four o'clock," she groaned, disappointed she had been deprived of tasting the soft lips again.

"It might take you a few minutes to get ready for the most important date of your life, but not me, I have things to do," she said without turning as she searched through the clothes rack.

Arms enveloped her from behind as a hot mouth kissed her ear lobe.

Olivia nipped the fleshy lobe playfully, enjoying the feel of Alex squirming in her arms, _"Most important date of your life, huh?" _she whispered hotly into her ear.

Alex covered the hands around her waist with her own and leaned back into Olivia's firm body, _"Yes,"_ she breathed out.

Olivia nudged blonde hair away and kissed her neck, licking a hot trail to her jaw, "For me too," she said quietly before easing away.

Alex turned and faced her, "Wear your dress…for me?"

Olivia grinned, "I'd do anything for you," she confessed.

Alex moved closer, "That's good to hear…could you run me a bath?" she asked, removing the cast.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I sorta meant it in a romantic way," she clarified.

"Running me a bath isn't romantic?"

Olivia considered the question for a few seconds and nodded, "I see your point" she said, stepping forward and placing a delicate kiss on smiling lips.

Alex smiled as the short haired woman turned and headed for the bathroom, enjoying the gentle sway of her hips as she moved.

* * *

Alex turned the page of the magazine slowly as she patiently waited for Olivia to finish getting ready. She glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall before returning her gaze to the glossy images in front of her. Her feet begged her to sit down, but she refused to crush her dress before they had even left the house. Olivia had insisted on dressing in the spare bedroom, much to Alex's amusement, citing that she wanted their first date to be a night to remember. Alex lifted the glass of white wine and took a healthy sip, tilting her head at the sound of the doorbell. She pushed off the kitchen table and headed for the front door, _"I'll get it,"_ she shouted over her shoulder.

She opened the door and gasped.

"_Miss Cabot?"_ the young man asked.

Alex nodded and smiled as he held out the arrangement of colorful flowers, "Thank you," she replied as she accepted them with both hands.

He nodded at her and grinned, "Somebody loves you very much, I don't often deliver these, most expensive and rarest blooms we stock," he said, casting his eyes over her striking, tall frame.

Alex lifted her eyes from the bouquet and smiled.

"You want me to carry them in? The vase is heavy," he asked politely.

Alex shook her head, "No it's okay, I've got it," she said, holding the vase firmly by the base as she closed the door and turned towards the kitchen.

She placed the vase in the centre of the kitchen table and admired the beautiful arrangement, touching the soft petals delicately as she inhaled the intoxicating floral aroma. She reached for the small, white card peeking out at the top and opened the envelope with trembling fingers.

_Alex _

_I wanted to give you something as rare and as beautiful as you are to me,_

_Love always, _

_Liv_

"Do you like them?"

Alex lifted her head, her smile instantly growing wider at the vision of beauty, poised gracefully in the doorway. Olivia was wearing the dark blue dress with matching heels, she had removed her watch and her pendants, giving her an elegant air of easy sophistication. Her hair was tousled and there was a light dusting of make up highlighting her features. Alex swallowed as she cast an appreciative gaze over her friend, "I love them," she finally replied, surprised her tone sounded so calm.

Olivia moved into the room and crossed to the table, leaning forward and inhaling the heady scent, "They smell lovely," she said before shifting her gaze to Alex, "You look absolutely stunning," she added, admiring the familiar blue dress. She reached out a hand and touched the bottom of Alex's curly hair, "I love your hair," she added, stepping closer and placing her other hand on Alex's hip.

Alex reached up and tugged a tousled dark lock, "I love yours…you look beautiful Liv," she said quietly as her other hand traced a silk covered side, "Really beautiful," she repeated quietly.

Olivia was thankful for the light touch of make up that concealed her blush at the heartfelt compliment, "Thank you," she replied before adding, "I really want to kiss you, but I don't want to smudge our lipstick," she said shyly.

Alex smiled and looked up at the clock, "It's almost six, where are you taking me?"

Olivia gazed into the sea of glittering blue, "Anywhere you want to go," she replied, feeling her heart rate increase.

Alex studied the dark, chocolate orbs and pursed her lips, "What if I said I didn't want to go out, that I'd rather stay in,?"

"_Why?"_ Olivia asked, frowning slightly with confusion.

Alex dipped her gaze, "I don't feel like sharing you with anyone else tonight," she replied coyly.

Olivia grinned, "Trust me, I only have eyes for you," she said, sliding her hand down Alex's bare arm, "No cast?"

"It's fine," the blonde replied, meeting her concerned gaze.

Olivia nodded and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips. As she eased away, Alex moved her hands and cupped the back of her head, holding her in place as she deepened the connection. Olivia's hands roamed over the sheer silk as she gave into her desires and hungrily sucked Alex's tongue deeply into her mouth. Alex moved her hands to Olivia's sides and slid them upwards, teasingly brushing against firm breasts. Olivia moaned into Alex's mouth as her centre began an incessant throb, she tore her mouth away, panting raggedly, "If we don't go for dinner now…I won't be able to stop," she rasped out, moving her hands across Alex's flat belly.

Alex shuddered as her body reacted to the beautiful woman's proximity and tender touch, "I don't want you to stop," she choked out, breathing harshly.

Olivia gazed at her for a few seconds longer, "I don't want us to rush into anything, I'm not going anywhere…and neither are you," she replied.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "You're right, " she said, nodding her head as she opened her eyes, "Let's go fix our lipstick, we can finish this when we get back," she husked.

Olivia groaned, "Dinner's going to be torture isn't it?"

Alex smiled, "Yes," she replied honestly.

"Me and my big mouth," Olivia groaned.

Alex leaned forward, "You and your deliciously, soft, inviting, big mouth," she corrected before kissing her tenderly.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You're making it impossible to want to go anywhere," she said.

"That's the point," she replied smiling.

Olivia shook her head, "Alexandra Cabot, you are a shameless tease," she said lightly.

Alex tilted her head in appreciation before moving away and reaching for her purse. Olivia watched as she reapplied her lipstick and smiled, indicating she was ready to go.

Olivia quickly touched up her own make up before taking Alex's hand and leading her to the front door, she stopped in front of it and turned to face the blonde beauty beside her, "I've waited a long time for this moment, I never thought it would come, now that it has…I just want you to know that you've made me the happiest person on the planet, thank you," she confessed, kissing her lightly.

Alex smiled and cupped Olivia's cheek gently, "I feel the same, but if we don't leave now…" she warned dangerously.

Olivia snorted softly, "I know, come on," she said and opened the front door.

* * *

_**Part 14**_

"What are you smiling at?"

Olivia held the inquisitive blue gaze and grinned, "You have to ask?"

"_No,_ but I'd like to hear it anyway," Alex replied, smiling across the table.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, "I'm having dinner with the most beautiful woman in this restaurant," she answered proudly.

"_Just the restaurant?_ Earlier you said, _the world_," the blonde woman chided.

Olivia nodded her head, "Yes, I did. This is different…" she paused, casting her eyes briefly around the busy Italian restaurant, "…because everyone is looking at you, admiring your beauty and wondering if we're friends, family or…" she shifted her dark gaze back to sparkling blue, "…_lovers,"_ she finished quietly.

Alex swallowed at the intensity of the look on Olivia's face, "Well," she started, "Maybe we should give them a clue," she suggested, sliding her hand across the soft table cloth and tilting her head in invitation.

Olivia shook her head slightly, "I didn't think you'd want to be so…" she trailed off looking for the right word.

"_Public?"_ Alex supplied as warm fingers tangled with her own.

Olivia nodded as they adjusted their hold, enjoying the simple, yet intimate touch.

"Well, we _are_ undercover as a lesbian couple," Alex replied, waggling her eyebrows.

Olivia snorted softly, "It does raise the obvious question though," she answered, stroking her thumb lightly across smooth skin.

"How can we work together while pursuing a romantic relationship?" Alex asked coolly.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Only you could make something potentially so beautiful sound like an opening argument," she scolded.

Alex grinned, "It's a gift," she replied.

Olivia shook her head, "It's something, I dunno what, but it's definitely something," she said, unable to contain her smile.

"But you like it," she replied knowingly.

Olivia nodded, "I love it," she confirmed softly as they gazed at one another, enjoying the playful teasing.

Both heads turned as a throat was gently cleared.

"Would either of you care to see the dessert menu?" the waiter asked politely, placing the menus in front of them and moving away discretely.

Olivia reluctantly released Alex's hand in order to open the elegant menu and studied the tempting treats on offer, "Everything looks so tasty" she said absently, without looking up.

Alex smiled wickedly at Olivia's choice of words and waited until the dark head lifted and their eyes met, "Yes, it does," she replied suggestively before opening her own menu.

Olivia blushed at the unexpected compliment, "I feel like I'm on my first date," she said, enjoying Alex's openly flirtatious behavior.

Alex shook her head, causing the soft curls to bounce lightly around her bare shoulders, "I'm glad it's not just me then," she added.

They studied each other for a few seconds before dissolving into soft laughter and shaking their heads.

"I can't believe we're here, together…_like this,"_ Olivia finally said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Alex nodded, "I can," she replied confidently.

"_Really?"_

Alex smiled and held her gaze, "From the moment we met, I knew we would either end up loving each other or loathing each other," she answered, tilting her head.

"We fought a lot in the beginning," Olivia commented.

Alex snorted, "We still do," she said smiling.

"How did you know it wasn't loathing?"

Alex reached for her hand again and squeezed it tenderly, "Because every time you argued with me, I lost myself in your eyes, your determination…your passion," she answered quietly, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

Olivia's lips parted slowly, "That's funny, because all I could focus on was the beating pulse point at the base of your throat," she whispered, dropping her gaze to the smooth expanse of creamy skin.

Alex instinctively lifted her free hand and lightly touched her rapidly beating pulse, watching dark eyes follow the movement of her hand. She trailed her fingers across her pale skin, skimming the top of a silk covered breast as she placed her hand back on the table, "Dinner was delicious and as tempting as the dessert menu is…they don't appear to have what I'm hungry for," she said, licking her lips seductively.

Olivia swallowed and felt her bare skin tingle with anticipation, "Alex…do you have any idea what you do to me?" she asked, running an unsteady hand through her tousled hair.

Alex nodded, "I know what I'd _like _to do to you," she husked quietly, stroking the back of Olivia's hand.

Olivia closed her eyes briefly, chasing erotic images away as she turned her head in search of their waiter.

* * *

Olivia pulled the car into the driveway and cut off the engine, turning to Alex and smiling, desperately trying not to stare at the beckoning, parted lips.

Alex had spent the twenty minute drive containing an overwhelming urge to touch Olivia, now that they were here, her fingers itched to tangle in the short locks. She recognized the look in Olivia's eyes, saw her own need reflected in those dark orbs and in one swift motion, reached for her as she deftly released the belt.

Olivia's hand fumbled for her own buckle as their mouths melded together in a delicious display of desire and want. Eager hands caressed soft skin as they tried to move closer, the awkward angle hampering their intentions.

Alex tore her mouth away, swiping her tongue along her lower lip, "I think…" she swallowed and began again, "…I think we should go in," she rasped out before nuzzling Olivia's cheek and kissing a tempting earlobe as her hands tugged insistently at short tufts of hair.

Olivia's hand slid up a silky thigh, marveling at the toned muscle underneath her fingers, _"Alex"_ she panted, tilting her head as a hot tongue teased her ear.

Alex suckled purposefully, feeling Olivia squirm in her arms as she laved the lobe with her tongue, _"Let's take this inside,"_ she whispered hotly as she eased away.

Olivia blew out a shaky breath as she opened the door, smoothing sticky palms over her dress before moving to the passenger side and helping Alex out of the Mustang. They walked the short distance to the front door and paused in the entry way as Olivia searched her purse for the key. Alex ran a hand lightly up Olivia's arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever her fingers touched.

Olivia opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Alex to enter first. She reached for a slender hand as the blonde woman passed and intertwined their fingers.

They moved into the house and stopped dead in their tracks at an unfamiliar sound.

Someone was in the house.

Olivia pulled Alex protectively behind her as she groaned inwardly at having no weapon, _"Wait here,"_ she instructed, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Alex was about to protest when warm lips covered her own, _"Please,"_ Olivia begged as she moved her head away.

Alex sighed and nodded reluctantly as Olivia turned and headed down the hallway.

* * *

Olivia crept as quietly as she could across the hard wood flooring in her three inch heels and paused beside the living room door. She counted to three before edging her way into the open doorway.

She cautiously looked into the room and rolled her eyes as she instantly recognized the figure relaxing on the sofa, shoeless feet propped up on the low table, "What are you doing here?" she asked as relief washed over her.

Elliot tilted his head and smiled, "Is that any way to greet the man who brought you one hundred and seventy five thousand dollars?" he asked, around a mouthful of potato chips.

Olivia stepped backwards into the hallway, "It's not the Mexican's, it's Elliot," she shouted to Alex, waiting for her to come into view, "Apparently he brought our cash," she added.

Alex looked past Olivia and smiled at Elliot, "You brought all that money here? Tonight? Why?" she asked as they moved into the living room.

Elliot noisily finished chewing and shrugged, "Cap's orders, just in case the Zucker's appear earlier than expected," he replied as he took in both women's appearance.

Alex and Olivia stood closely together in front of the large TV and looked at the briefcase on the table beside his feet.

"Is that it?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah," he answered, studying them closely, "Where have you two been? All dressed up and looking fancy," he asked curiously.

Olivia was the first to respond, "Dinner. Now that the camera's are gone and we're about to bust this ring wide open, we thought we'd get out the house," she answered and then frowned, "How did you know the camera's would be gone and how did you get in?" she added.

Elliot moved his legs off the table and smiled, "_You _told me the camera's were coming down and it's the department's house, I gotta spare key," he said, standing up and lifting his jacket from the arm of the sofa.

Alex took a step forward, "You're not leaving already are you?" she asked, secretly hoping he was.

Elliot looked over at her, "I was just gonna move my jacket, don't want to crush it," he replied, moving towards the door.

"_Crush it?"_ Olivia asked in confusion.

Elliot shook his head, "Yeah, If I'm sleeping on the couch I don't wanna crease my coat," he said simply.

"_What?"_ Alex asked in a sharper tone that she intended.

He furrowed his brow, "Captain doesn't wanna take any chances, not this close to the take down, especially with almost two hundred grand sitting in your living room," he replied, looking between them both and shrugging, "I'm your new room mate for tonight," he added.

"Great," Olivia replied, feigning enthusiasm.

He nodded_, "Isn't it?_ No nappy duty for me tonight. I'll make us some coffee and you can give me all the details about pretending to be a lesbian couple," he said, waggling his eyebrows before turning and leaving the room.

Olivia turned to Alex and sighed, "Can you believe this?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Alex lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, "Unfortunately, I can," she said, unable to mask her disappointment.

* * *

_**Part 15**_

Olivia stood at the washbasin slowly removing the last traces of her make up as her mind tried to forget the beautiful woman on the other side of the open door. She splashed cold water on her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror, "_This is so unfair," _she whispered.

"I couldn't agree more."

Olivia turned her head and smiled at the curly haired blonde, leaning against the door frame, "It's just one more night, we've waited how long?" she asked, trying to convince herself to be reasonable about their frustrating predicament.

Alex dropped her gaze and sighed, "I curled my hair for you," she admitted quietly.

Olivia moved towards her and reached for her hand, pulling her gently into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Alex lifted her head and smiled as Olivia wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

"Your hair is beautiful, everything about you is beautiful and I'm having a hard time not telling Elliot just to leave us alone because Alex…" she looked into her captivatingly clear eyes and swallowed, "…I really want to show you hoe much I lo-"

"_Liv…Alex?"_

Olivia gritted her teeth in frustration, "I'll kill him. I mean it. I don't care that he has five kids and a wife!" she growled as she eased out of Alex's embrace and angrily reached for the door knob.

Alex turned and pressed a startled Olivia, face first against the closed door, "It's killing me too, all I want…" she trailed off as she ran her hands down Olivia's silk covered sides before moving them purposefully across her toned stomach and sliding them slowly upwards to palm firm breasts, "…is to touch you…" she moved her mouth to Olivia's bare shoulder and nipped lightly at her skin, allowing her tongue to leave a glistening trail, "…taste you…" she kissed her way along Olivia's neck and pressed further into her body, feeling hardened nipples rub against her hand, "…kiss you…" she finished on a throaty whisper as Olivia turned her head and met her open mouth.

The kiss was urgent and full of desire as Olivia moaned at the sweet sensation of Alex's taut breasts pressing into her back. She moved her hands from the surface of the door and reached behind her, grabbing Alex's hip with one hand as the other tangled in soft curls. The move lifted her breasts higher and forced her rear directly against Alex's centre, eliciting a gasp from the woman behind.

"_Would you two hurry up already, I wanna hear the details!" _

Both women groaned into the others mouth as they reluctantly eased away. Olivia turned to face her, "We might not be able to finish this," she clarified with a tender kiss, "But, I'm definitely not sleeping without you," she stated quietly.

Alex smiled as she gently cupped Olivia's face between her hands, "I don't want us to keep this a secret, but I'd rather not tell him here, like this," she said, kissing her softly.

Olivia nodded as they parted, "We'll tell him we're just being cautious, in case the Zucker's do a final spot of surveillance," she replied, moving her hands to Alex's hips, "Do you need a hand out of your dress?" she asked, knowing Alex had no underwear on beneath the blue silk.

Alex sighed, "As much as I'd like that, I don't think it's a good idea," she answered regretfully.

Olivia trailed her hands deliberately up the sheer fabric and brushed against the side of tempting breasts.

"_Liv,"_ Alex warned as thumbs moved dangerously close to her jutting nipples.

Olivia bit her lower lip, "Know this Alex Cabot, after this case, you and I are going to be alone somewhere and finish this, with _no_ interruptions," she said, leaning forward and catching the parted lips in a searing kiss, full of passion and promise.

* * *

Elliot looked at the women on the sofa and shook his head, "She sounds like an old neighbor of mine," he answered after hearing Alex describe the infamous Dotty Gale and her last visit to the house.

Alex smiled over at him, "She's certainly memorable," she said, rubbing her right arm absently.

Olivia turned to her left and touched Alex's healing hand lightly, "Are you okay?" she asked, concern evident in her softly spoken tone.

Alex placed her hand over Olivia's, "I'm fine," she said, holding the dark gaze and smiling.

"Wow. You two really got into this undercover gig, you make quite the lesbian couple," Elliot commented.

Alex looked over at him and smiled, "Speaking of which…we've grown accustomed to our nightly slumber parties and Liv helps me get changed because of my wrist, so you can have the spare room," she said casually.

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek as she fought to contain an excited grin.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes, but take the money with you. If the Mexicans break in during the night, I'd rather point them in your direction," she teased.

Elliot shook his head, "Liv's a better shot than me, always scores highest at the range. She's got great hands," he said innocently, glancing down at his watch.

"_Yes, she does,"_ Alex mumbled, ignoring the wide eyed glare form the brunette beside her.

Elliot looked up, "Huh?"

"Nothing, I was just agreeing. She's been invaluable since my accident," she answered.

Elliot nodded as he stifled a yawn, "Well, I'm going to go and enjoy the rare luxury of sleeping in a big bed alone, with no diaper duty," he said, rising slowly to his feet.

Olivia smiled up at him, "Goodnight El, breakfast is at seven," she advised him.

"_You're cooking?"_ two voices chorused in surprise.

Olivia snorted softly, "No chance, but Alex is…she makes the best scrambled eggs and bacon," she replied, waggling her eyebrows at the watching blonde.

Alex shook her head and smiled, _"I do?"_

Olivia beamed back a her, "Yes," she confirmed, resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss the smiling lips.

Elliot studied them for a few seconds before lifting the briefcase from the table, "Then I look forward to sampling your culinary delights, Counselor," he said, smiling as Alex looked up at him and rolled her eyes dramatically. He moved to the door and turned, "Hey Alex?"

Alex turned on the sofa and met his twinkling gaze, arching an eyebrow in response.

"I like the curls," he quipped before ducking out of sight.

Alex smiled as he disappeared from view and felt warm lips land on her cheek, "_Liv…"_ she warned quietly.

Olivia ignored her as she kissed a hot trail along the strong jaw line, her destination clear. She smiled a she swiped her tongue teasingly along Alex's parted lips and felt a warm breath caress her own, _"Just one kiss…"_ she whispered, "…_Please?"_ she begged, smiling as Alex turned to fully face her.

Alex slid her open mouth over Olivia's, plunging her tongue deeply into the welcoming, wet warmth and swallowing her guttural moan.

The exploration lasted several, heated minutes as hands clutched desperately at cotton covered skin. The need for air drove them apart, with both women breathing raggedly as their hands continued to stroke and explore.

"_Bed,"_ Olivia rasped, guiding Alex to her feet.

Alex held her hand gently, "I wish we could…" she trailed off as swollen lips captured her own once more.

"_Me too,"_ Olivia choked out as their mouths parted.

Alex blew out a steadying breath and tugged Olivia towards the door, "I have an idea," she said quietly, flicking the light switch with her hand and cloaking them both in darkness.

* * *

The bedroom was peaceful and quiet, something he wasn't used to and the silence was beginning to unsettle him. He thought of Kathy and the kids and the case they were working, feeling his heart grow heavy for all the innocent victims involved. He sighed wearily and reached a hand out, lifting his watch from the bedside table and rolling his eyes at the late hour. When he couldn't sleep at home, Kathy always made him hot milk. He sighed again as he threw back the covers and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"_Oh God Liv,"_ Alex groaned as Olivia's hands slid underneath her thin t-shirt and caressed her bare flesh. She dipped her head and captured the waiting lips, pressing herself into the woman she was straddling.

Olivia moved her hands higher, covering the satin covered breasts as she lifted her hips upwards. Moans were swallowed as Alex began to gyrate her centre slowly into the seated figure and tore her mouth away as Olivia rolled hardened peaks between her fingers, _"Oh_ _God,"_ she gasped, gripping the back of the kitchen chair tightly with both hands.

Olivia gazed up at her, _"We…should…stop_," she ground out between ragged pants, loving the sensation of Alex grinding into her.

Alex's mouth opened and closed slowly as she felt herself losing control, _"I know,"_ she husked out.

Olivia groaned as Alex bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, "Don't do that," she begged.

"_Do what?" _Alex asked, opening her eyes.

Olivia lowered her hands and drew her closer, nuzzling her face between the valley of taut breasts, kissing the skin beneath her lips tenderly, "_Make it impossible to stop,"_ she whispered, straining her head and sucking the beating pulse point greedily.

Alex moaned and swallowed as she eased backwards along Olivia's strong thighs, trying to control her raging desire for the beautiful brunette.

Olivia whimpered and followed her retreating form with parted lips, reaching for the denim clad rear with both hands and holding her firmly in place.

Alex moved her hands to Olivia's shoulders and beamed down at her, "So much for my idea," she pouted playfully.

Olivia smiled up at her, "I love your idea," she replied, kissing her tenderly.

"I thought we could be alone and keep …" she paused, searching for the right word, "…_this_…" she indicated between them, "…under control," she finished, shuddering as Olivia's hands squeezed her cheeks rhythmically.

Olivia shook her head, "It's fate, _remember?"_

Alex slipped her arms around Olivia's neck and leaned forward, "How could I forget?" she teased as their mouths met for another round of passionate exploration.

Elliot stood unblinking in the shadows of the unlit hallway and stared disbelievingly at the sight before him. He swallowed his suddenly dry throat and blinked a few times as he took a cautious step backwards, unable to tear his eyes away from the women in the kitchen. He shifted his gaze lower and smiled before creeping silently away into the darkness, '_I told her she had great hands,'_ he mused to himself, desperate to get back to his room and text his wife.

* * *

_**Part 16**_

Olivia sat in her cotton shorts and t-shirt, watching from the kitchen table as Alex expertly prepared their breakfast, admiring the bare legs on display beneath the knee length robe. Her mind drifted back to the previous night and how they had both shyly admitted their reluctance to halt their increasingly heated exploration in order to get some sleep. She closed her eyes, remembering the nervous excitement that coursed through her body as she held Alex closely in her arms, whispering long kept confessions to each other, late into the night.

Soft lips kissed her on the mouth and she opened her eyes, gazing into shining pools of cobalt blue, "What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"_Do I need a reason?"_ Alex replied, raising her eyebrows.

Olivia sighed happily, "Never," she said, reaching out and drawing her nearer.

"_Elliot's due down any minute," _Alex whispered regretfully, glancing at parted lips and wetting her own.

Olivia followed the trail of her tongue and swallowed, "I don't care," she breathed out before closing the short distance between them.

Alex cupped the back of the dark head and held their mouths together, delighting in the sensations swirling in her stomach as Olivia's tongue slid sensually over her own.

Footsteps echoing along the hallway forced them apart, with Alex swiftly returning to the meal she was preparing.

"Morning" Elliot said sleepily as he moved into the kitchen, dropping heavily into the chair across from Olivia.

The dark haired woman frowned, "You look tired, did you get much sleep?" she asked, her tone laced with concern.

Elliot shifted slightly in his seat and nodded, "Eventually…Kathy text me, kept me awake for a coupla hours," he replied, hoping it sounded casual as he recalled the hot promises his wife had sent him.

"Everything okay with the kids?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled at her, " Yeah. Everybody's fine, she just um…missed me, first time we've been apart for a while," he said, praying Olivia would drop it as he remembered the teasing picture messages he had received.

Alex smiled over at him, "That is so sweet, I wish someone loved me enough to send me messages in the middle of the night," she replied, glancing discretely at Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she lifted the glass of orange juice and took a long swallow, unaware that Elliot had caught her reaction.

He bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should just admit that he had seen them or have some fun with it before somberly remembering why he was there in the first place, "I spoke wit Fin, we're all set for the baby deal," he said.

Olivia gripped her glass tightly, "I hope they lock them up and throw away the key," she growled out between gritted teeth.

"So do I. Have you identified their accomplice in the _Kitty Bean?"_ Alex asked as she finished serving up their breakfast.

Elliot rose from his chair and moved over to the counter, lifting two food filled plates and carrying them back to the table, "Yeah. Some blonde haired young waitress, said she needed the money for college, didn't know it was an illegal set up," he answered as he sat back down.

Alex placed her own plate on the table and sat next to Olivia, smiling as the dark haired woman poured three cups of coffee.

"The Zucker's are bringing the babies at two o'clock, you staying here?" Olivia asked, automatically spooning sugar into Alex's coffee.

Elliot pointed at the cup, "_I thought you took it black?"_ he asked, frowning at Alex.

"She likes some sugar in the morning," Olivia replied absently.

Alex felt her cheeks instantly burn at Olivia's innocent comment and hoped Elliot would attribute her flushed features to preparing their food over a hot stove, "It won't be as good as you're used to, hope you like it," she said, indicating the food before him as she deftly changed the subject.

"Alex, it looks great, thank you…" he paused before adding, "…you should come over for dinner this weekend," he added casually as he chewed on a tasty mouthful of food.

The forkful of egg stopped just before entering Alex's mouth as she looked over at him in surprise, "I wouldn't want to impose," she replied as she slid the food between her parted lips, giving Olivia a curious sideways glance.

Olivia studied him as she poked her scrambled egg with her fork, "What's the occasion?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Well, you're already part of the family," he answered warmly before shifting his gaze to Alex, "You've only met Kathy a few times at official department gatherings, I think it's time we got to know each other better," he replied, reaching for his cup of coffee.

"I'd like that," Alex replied, smiling over at him.

He nodded, "This is great by the way, if I ever get kicked out, I'm coming to yours for breakfast," he said before tucking into the rest of the food.

Olivia snorted, "You wish," she answered smiling.

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before Elliot addressed his partner, "Hey, remember that doctor you liked at Mercy? He's single now, Kathy got you his number," he said, taking a sip from his coffee.

Olivia's eyes widened, _"What?"_

"I can't remember his name…you know the one, tall, dark haired, designer stubble," he replied, smiling over at her. He glanced at Alex, noticing her sudden interest in the wooden surface, "If you're not seeing anyone Alex, I bet Kathy could find you a handsome doctor too," he added, waggling his eyebrows as he watched both women shift uncomfortably in their seats.

Alex lifted her head and smiled, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm involved with someone," she answered, feeling Olivia's bare knee press against hers underneath the table.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'd be really surprised if you weren't," he answered.

Alex smiled and turned to Olivia, "Who's this mysterious dark haired doctor?" she asked, hoping her tone sounded casual.

"Nobody," Olivia replied, feeling exposed under the piercing gaze.

Alex arched an eyebrow, _"Really?"_

Elliot shook his head, "C'mon Liv, every time we go over there he's all over you," he supplied eagerly.

Olivia glared at him, "I'm _not_ interested in him," she stated impatiently.

"When was the last time you were on a date?" he asked, shaking his head.

Olivia stared at him, "Drop it El," she warned.

"Oh come on, just one date," he reasoned, glancing briefly at Alex.

The dark haired woman sighed as she ran her fingers through her short hair, "El…" she trailed off as warm skin pressed more firmly against her own.

Elliot looked at her, "We could invite him over on Saturday," he suggested before shifting his eyes to Alex, "You could bring your _someone_ with you too," he suggested.

Alex's mouth fell open as she tried to think of a suitable response.

Olivia blew out a frustrated breath, "She already will be," she replied quietly, reaching for Alex's hand before continuing, "Elliot…there's somethi-"

Elliot's sudden burst of laughter echoed loudly around the room.

She turned to Alex and shared a confused look before shifting her focus back to her hysterical partner across the table, _"What's so funny?"_ she asked tersely.

He wiped the wetness from his eyes with his thumbs before clearing his throat, "When I couldn't sleep last night, I came down to make some hot milk," he answered, smiling as both faces immediately turned beet red.

Alex used her free hand to cover her face, ".God," she groaned, shaking her blonde head with embarrassment.

Olivia squeezed her hand gently, _"And?"_ she asked pointedly.

"_And,_ I was right about you having great hands…especially your grip," he replied, nodding his head knowingly.

Olivia threw her napkin at him with her free hand, _"Pervert!"_

He caught it with one hand and laughed again, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist teasing you…I wasn't going to say anything, but you both look so cute together and Ka-"

"_Kathy!"_ both women chorused as they looked directly at him.

Elliot's eyes widened, "Well, um…I had to tell her…Liv, _don't look at me like that_, she just wants you to be happy and insisted that I get you both over for dinner this Saturday," he replied, holding both hands up defensively.

Olivia turned to Alex, "I'm sorry, I know we were gonna wait until after this was over," she said sincerely.

"Don't be," Alex answered honestly, smiling at her.

Elliot looked at them, "You make one hot looking couple, I hope you'll be very happy together for a long, long time," he said, beaming at them.

"_No catholic lecture about family values?"_ Olivia asked, shaking her head as she turned to look at him.

Elliot frowned, "Liv, you're part of my family, I just want you to be happy and it's obvious Alex does that," he said, smiling over at the watching blonde.

Alex smiled back at him as she leaned in and kissed Olivia's cheek tenderly, "We make each other happy," she whispered softly.

He nodded at her and grinned, "So…um…" he paused, tilting his head at the table and arching his brow, "…did you…_you know_…_here…_" he started, only to be cut off as another napkin missile flew through the air towards him.

* * *

_**Part 17**_

After breakfast, Alex excused herself to get showered and changed, dismissing Olivia's genuine offer of help in order to give the two partners some time alone. She had been pleasantly surprised by Elliot's response and by his invitation to dinner with his family. She had been even more surprised by the way in which Olivia had shared the new facet of their blossoming relationship with him.

She stood under the powerful spray of water and smiled as her mind wandered to a certain short haired brunette.

* * *

"More coffee?" Olivia asked her partner as she rose from the table.

Elliot looked over at her and shook his head, "I'm good," he replied, watching as she moved to the refrigerator and poured herself some orange juice.

Olivia blew out a steadying breath while her back was turned on her partner and closed the door, smiling as she returned to the table, "I know it's…_unexpected,"_ she started hesitantly as she sat down.

"And then some," Elliot added, nodding his head.

Olivia shook her head, "I've always liked her, right from the start and when we started this undercover assignment, I dunno El…it just felt…" she trailed away, shrugging her shoulders.

"_Right?"_ he offered.

Olivia looked at him, "Yeah," she said, unable to hide her beaming smile as she thought of the beautiful blonde.

Elliot, steepled his fingers underneath his chin and held her dark gaze, "How serious is it?" he asked delicately.

"I've never felt like this before,," she said smiling, "She makes me nervous and anxious, makes me smile and want to tell her everything…she's…she's incredible, El," she finished, shaking her head with wonderment.

Elliot hid his shock well at the openness of his usually guarded partner and smiled, "She's our ADA," he reminded her.

"I know. I don't know what we're gonna do about work, I just know we'll make this work, all of it," she replied confidently.

Elliot nodded his head as he rubbed his hands together in a familiar gesture, "It's _that_ serious, even after only a few days?" he asked carefully.

"I love her," she answered simply, feeling her heart swell as she finally said the words out loud.

He smiled, "Well, I've got your back, partner and I know a few others who will too…" he paused and dipped his gaze briefly before looking over at her, "…I'm really happy for you Liv, I've always wanted you to have someone outside of this job and to know you and Alex have finally found each other...let's just say it's a load off my mind," he admitted honestly.

Olivia blinked a few times, "Thanks El, that means so much to me coming form you," she answered and then frowned, "What d'you mean, _finally found each other_?"

Elliot shook his head and laughed, "Oh come on! The sideways glances, the little touches here and there? And whose desk does she _always_ sit on?" he said looking at her knowingly.

Olivia felt the heat rise in her cheeks and opened her mouth in surprise, "Those were all innocent!" she replied defensively.

He snorted with laughter and waggled his eyebrows, "_Yeah?_ Just like last night was innocent?" he teased.

Olivia sighed with frustration, "We are innocent, we haven't…_you know_…" she said, indicating with her head.

Elliot's face fell, "Shit Liv, if I'd known that I wouldn't have teased you both at breakfast…I'm sorry," he said sincerely, feeling like an insensitive jerk.

"It's okay, we'd already agreed to wait, but…" she blew out another frustrated sigh, "…it's been hard," she confessed quietly, shaking her head.

Elliot smiled, "True love always is," he answered. He looked at the dishes on the table, "Why don't you go see if she needs a hand while I clean up?" he suggested, rising from his chair.

Olivia nodded, "You sure?"

"_Go"_

Olivia eagerly got to her feet and made for the door, only to be pulled back by Elliot as she passed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They stood like that for a long moment, no words necessary as they indulged in a rare display of physical affection. They eased away and looked at each other, smiling and sharing a knowing look before Olivia turned and left the kitchen in search of her favorite blonde.

* * *

Alex sat on the bed, wrapped in a large bath towel as she stared at her reflection in the mirror above the dresser. She closed her eyes and blew out a shaky breath as she thought of the task that lay ahead. She opened them as she felt the air in the room change and smiled as she watched Olivia move towards her.

Olivia stopped in front of her and smiled down at the tilted head, "How was your shower?" she asked, smoothing wet hair away from Alex's forehead.

"Lonely," she confessed, gazing up at her as she shifted her legs and pulled Olivia closer.

Olivia stood between Alex's parted thighs and swallowed as the towel opened wider, exposing smooth, creamy skin, "You make it impossible to think when you say things like that," she chided, moving her hands to bare shoulders.

Alex slid her hands from Olivia's hips to the base of her t-shirt, pushing the soft fabric upwards, "Good," she replied as she leaned forward and kissed the newly exposed skin.

Olivia's breath hitched as warm lips covered her toned stomach with teasing kisses, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alex's upper back, leaning over the seated blonde. Her abdominal muscles rolled with nervous excitement at the intimate touches as her centre squeezed in response, _"Oh…Alex…"_ she panted as the hot, open mouth trailed higher.

Alex held the top up with both hands as she nuzzled the soft olive skin, parting her legs wider as she encouraged Olivia closer.

Olivia moaned and closed her eyes as a tongue traced the underside of her breast while slender fingers covered another. She opened her eyes and schooled her resolve as she took an involuntary step backwards, smiling apologetically down at Alex, _"We can't,"_ she whispered regretfully.

Alex released the breast in her hand, allowing the material to fall back into place. She puffed out a frustrated sigh and pouted, _"I'm sorry,"_ she mumbled, dropping her gaze.

Olivia frowned, "I'm the on that's sorry, " she replied, cupping the younger woman's face and gazing into piercing blue eyes for a long, searching moment, "Dinner tonight. You and me. No interruptions," she stated quietly.

Alex smiled, _"Promise?" _

Olivia subconsciously licked her lips as she noticed how far the towel had opened, "Yes," she breathed out, realizing how much she just wanted to push Alex backwards on to the bed and crawl on top of her.

"_What?"_ Alex asked as her eyes focused on cotton covered, heaving breasts.

Olivia closed her eyes, "All I can think about is being with you," she whispered as she tried to regain control.

Alex looked at her, smiling as she rose form the bed and wrapped her arms around the shorter frame, "Me too," she husked into her ear as she suckled the lobe seductively.

"_Fuck,"_ Olivia groaned as she writhed against the woman in her arms.

Alex moved her mouth to her parted lips and kissed her languidly, taking her time as she explored the warm cavern thoroughly.

As the kiss ended, Olivia swallowed nervously, "I don't want our first time to be rushed with my partner lurking in the shadows," she said softly, placing feather light kisses along the strong jaw.

Alex tilted her head, allowing her better access and moaned wantonly as skillful hands gripped her firm rear. She slid a hand between their bodies and leaned back, smiling wickedly.

Olivia forced herself to hold the mischievous gaze, praying her eyes would not betray her. Her stomach fluttered as Alex pressed her naked body against her own and groaned as hardened nipples slid across her chest, "You play dirty," she rasped out, holding slim hips lightly.

"At least I play," she retorted, glancing down at Olivia's clothed form before stepping out of her arms and moving over to the closet, without a backwards glance.

Olivia stared after the slender, naked figure and groaned as she fought to contain her raging desire. She silently cursed the teasing blonde before smiling deviously to herself.

Alex heard soft movement behind her, but resisted the urge to turn as she selected her outfit for the meeting, trying to forget the beautiful brunette in the room.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower," Olivia announced.

Alex nodded, "Sure," she replied as she reached for a sweater. She gasped as arms enveloped her and naked skin pressed against her own from behind. Warm lips descended on her smooth neck as hands cupped her taut breasts and massaged them softly. She dropped the sweater and felt her core clench as Olivia teased her tight buds, _"Liv…"_ she panted, covering the hands with her own.

Olivia nipped the skin between her teeth lightly as she pressed her breasts into the supple back, thrusting gently with her hips and making her intentions clear. She smiled into the warm neck as Alex gasped again, "When I play, I play to win," she warned hotly, sliding her tongue around the delicate ear before easing away.

Alex turned and watched her swagger slowly to the bathroom as she closed her eyes and blew out a frustrated sigh, desperately fighting the urge to follow.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed quickly as all three occupants of the house sat in the living room and chatted amicably. Elliot received numerous phone calls advising him that everything was in place and everyone was ready. They were just awaiting the arrival of the Zucker's and the two babies being _adopted._

Lunch had been forgotten as two o'clock drew nearer. Elliot deposited the briefcase on the coffee table as he moved to his hiding place in the hall closet, their plan clear.

A short time later, the front doorbell rang.

"You ready?" Olivia asked as she stood up.

Alex eased to her feet and reached for her hand, "Yes," she replied confidently.

"Then let's do this," Olivia said, kissing her cheek gently as she tugged her towards the door.

* * *

_**Part 18**_

Olivia opened the front door, her focus clear on what they were about to do and then caught sight of the baby seats the couple were carrying. Her voice waivered as she welcomed them in and guided them along the hallway towards the living room, her eyes riveted on the tiny bundles.

Alex waited patiently in the center of the room, her gaze immediately shifting to the dark haired, sleeping babies. Olivia sidled up beside her and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently as they watched the couple carefully deposit both carriers on the large sofa.

Ben turned towards the standing couple, "Here are the adoption papers, birth certificates and other necessary documentation to complete your new family," he said, handing Olivia a thick, manila envelope as he eyed the briefcase on the table expectantly.

Olivia released Alex's hand and lifted the briefcase containing the money, "One hundred and seventy five thousand dollars. Would you like to count it?" she asked glancing at the sleeping infants on the couch.

Ben smiled as he nodded his head, "If I may? I'm sure you understand," he replied, accepting the black leather case readily from Olivia's outstretched hand.

"Of course," the dark haired detective replied.

They stood staring awkwardly at each other for a few long, drawn out seconds.

"Would you mind if I counted it privately?" he asked.

Olivia glanced at Alex, "Of course not. _Kitchen?"_ she asked, not waiting for a reply as she led him out of the room.

Gerry smiled at Alex as the others left the room, "They've been asleep all morning, so I expect when they wake up they'll be hungry," she commented, touching both blankets covering the babies.

Alex moved over to the sofa and looked down at the tiny, sleeping forms, "They're beautiful," she said quietly, reaching out and gently smoothing away wisps of dark hair.

"They're both six months old, one boy and one girl. These are the babies you and Olivia selected," Gerry replied, glancing up at the tall blonde.

Alex felt nauseous at Gerry's last comment, realizing this truly was just another transaction to the couple. She traced a tiny nose with the tip of her finger, "What about their parents? Their families?" she asked.

"They have all been killed by the Cartels, these two have been in our orphanage for three months," she replied.

Alex shook her head sadly at the plight of the innocent little victims.

"You will make such a beautiful family," Gerry commented quietly as Ben and Olivia returned to the living room.

Ben smiled over at his wife, "Everything is in order, I think we should leave this beautiful family to bond," he said, clearly eager to leave.

Olivia moved beside Alex and looked down at the little bundles, feeling her emotions bubbling even closer to the surface. She turned to Ben and Gerry, "Thank you, for everything," she forced out evenly, shaking both their hands.

Alex mirrored her actions and followed them along the hallway, conscious of the armed man hiding in the closet.

As Olivia moved in front of them, Elliot slowly opened the door with his weapon raised.

"_Not so fast!"_

Ben and Gerry spun towards the noise, shock marking their features.

Elliot trained his weapon on both of them, "Don't move," he warned.

Ben shoved his wife roughly towards Alex, forcing the blonde woman backwards into the wall as he elbowed Olivia aside and reached into his pocket.

By the time she'd regained her balance, he had produced a gun and held it to her temple.

"_No!"_ Alex screamed.

Elliot grabbed Gerry's arm and yanked her to her feet, "Swap?" he asked humorlessly.

Ben pressed the barrel harder against the side of Olivia's head as he ordered her to pick up the fallen briefcase.

As Olivia handed it to him, she smiled up at Alex, "There's nowhere to go," she said calmly.

"I'm getting out of here. You'll all be dead and I'll be long gone, you don't know who you're dealing with!"

Elliot shook his head as he held Gerry in front of his body, "While you were selling those babies, the authorities just swooped in on your _orphanage,"_ he said calmly.

"_Impossible!"_

Olivia nodded her head slowly, conscious of the cold steel presses snugly against her warm skin, "It's true, the girl at the _Kitty Bean_ was arrested last night," she added.

Gerry's eyes widened, _"Ben?"_

"_Be quiet!"_ he shouted angrily at his simpering wife.

Olivia held her hands up in front of her, "Just put the gun down, you don't want to hurt the children," she said, reminding him of the babies in the room next door.

"They mean nothing to me. They are merely a commodity to be bought and sold to the highest bidder, or the biggest fools," he spat out, looking directly at Alex.

Alex took a step forward, ignoring the alarmed expression on Olivia's face, "You think we're fools? We've played you since day one," she stated coolly as she motioned towards Olivia with her head, _"She's_ one of New York's Finest and _I'm_ the ADA that's going to ensure that you become the hottest commodity at Riker's…by the time they're done passing you around, _you'll_ be the one wearing a diaper," she promised coldly.

Ben shook his head and waved his gun angrily at her, "No!" he roared, grabbing Olivia and pulling her against him as he blindly reached for the handle. He opened the door awkwardly with the briefcase still in his hand and glanced over his shoulder before stepping out backwards.

"Ben. Listen to me. There's cops out there, you don't want to end it like this," Elliot advised, inching closer with Gerry in front of him.

Ben glanced behind him and saw no-one, "_You're bluffing!"_

"He's not," Olivia added as she was pulled roughly through the open doorway.

Ben looked again, "If anybody tries anything…I'LL KILL HER!" he shouted for the benefit of anyone listening outside.

Elliot's weapon remained fixed on Ben as he stumbled down the stone steps, dragging Olivia with him. Alex watched intently as he walked slowly across the grass, heading for the parked car.

Without warning, Ben lowered the gun and clutched the briefcase with both hands before barreling it into Olivia's side.

Alex gasped and ran for the door, only to be held back by Elliot's firm grip, "Back up's outside," he explained, without shifting his eyes from the scene on the lawn.

Alex winced as Olivia crumpled to the ground while Ben turned and took off running. Her eyes caught movement across the street just as a sharp cry of pain resonated loudly through the air. Ben was on the ground.

He groaned painfully as his head connected with the concrete and unsteadily scrambled to his feet. He looked around for the reason for his fall and spotted a black dog racing towards him, barking angrily. He pulled back his leg, ready to make contact.

He gasped with pain as a familiar body tackled him roughly to the ground and howled in agony at the blow that landed squarely in his face.

Olivia ignored the instant numbness radiating throughout her hand as she forced Ben onto his stomach and drove her knee into his back.

* * *

Alex watched as four officers surrounded Ben and escorted him away while Toto barked mercilessly behind him. She watched Olivia talking with Dotty and smiled in her direction as the old woman waved at her. A muffled cry from the living room instantly drew her attention and she moved quickly along the hallway, smiling as she looked at the squiring bundle in the carrier. She pulled back the blanket and lifted the little boy, cradling him against her chest and whispering soothing words of comfort.

She paced slowly around the room, swaying from side to side as she made soft sounds in an effort to settle him. She moved over to the window and snorted softly as she watched Olivia and Dotty deep in conversation before turning at the gentle clearing of a throat.

"Hi," she said quietly, hoping not to disturb the baby dropping off in her arms.

Elliot smiled as he moved over to her, "They're both in custody, Liv's fine and I take it…" he pointed towards the window, "…_that's_ Dotty?" he asked tilting his head.

"And Toto," she clarified.

He shook his head and beamed at her.

"_What?"_ she asked curiously.

Elliot leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, mindful of the little boy, "You'll be a great mom someday," he whispered as he pulled back, "And I'll be a great Godfather," he added, waggling his eyebrows.

Alex's mouth fell open as she struggled to find a response.

He placed a hand on her arm, "Relax, I didn't mean right now," he clarified.

"Right now for what?" Olivia asked as she strode into the room, heading for the sofa.

Alex smiled at Elliot as she saw the panicked look on Olivia's face, "I've got him," she said, moving out from behind Elliot's large frame.

Olivia tuned her head and stared, unblinking for a few seconds. Sunlight streamed through the large living room window, bathing the blonde haired woman in translucent light as she gently swayed her upper body in a calming motion for the tiny figure in her arms. Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat, instantly deciding it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Alex moved towards her and smiled, "He woke up, I was putting him back to sleep," she said quietly.

Olivia blinked rapidly, wishing away the wetness that pooled and threatened to spill, "You're a natural," she whispered, stroking the dark hair tenderly.

Elliot looked at them and dipped his gaze, realizing he wasn't looking at his partner and his ADA, these were two people in love and it showed. He blew out a steadying breath, "Social services are en route, there's been an accident on the Bridge so it's gonna take a coupla hours to get here," he said in a hushed tone.

Olivia glanced over at him, "I think we'll manage until they get here," she said smiling.

"I'm going to take the Zucker's to the precinct, start processing and give Cap back the cash," he informed them.

Alex nodded her head, "What about us?" she asked.

"_What abut you?" _

She shook her head, "When do we have to move out?"

"We've got the house for two weeks, you only used five days. If I were you, I'd hide out here for another coupla days," he suggested.

Olivia frowned, _"Why?"_

"Because work is so slow that Cragen is making us check _all_ our DD5's," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Alex's frown deepened, _"Is he mental?_ That means more work for me too," she growled out quietly.

Elliot shrugged, "I just do what the man tells me. I'm gonna go, you be okay with these two?" he asked, tilting his head.

Olivia snorted, "For God's sake Elliot, it's only a couple of hours," she replied indignantly.

He looked at her and grinned, "I was talking to the little ones," he quipped, waving at them as he left the room.

Alex carefully lowered the bundle back into the carrier and smiled as Olivia engulfed her in a heart warming embrace.

"It's over," the dark haired detective whispered.

Alex pulled her head back and gazed into shining orbs, "It's only just beginning," she corrected before kissing her tenderly.

Olivia held her tighter as she let the words wash over her. A tiny mewling sound forced them apart and they both looked down at the squirming figure below.

"My turn," Olivia offered as she picked the little girl up and started pacing slowly around the room.

Alex smiled and felt her heart swell at the naturalness Olivia exuded. The sounds of a familiar bark caused her to look out the window and she snorted as she spotted Dotty standing on the lawn talking with a clearly bored Elliot.

"_What?"_

Alex walked towards her and kissed her on the lips, "I need to go rescue Elliot before he ends up on the yellow brick road," she replied.

Olivia moved over to the window and smiled as she looked down at the little girl, _"Yeah, I think she'd be a great mom too_," she whispered, gently stroking the fine hair.

* * *

Alex looked down at her watch and inwardly groaned, realizing she had been talking with Dotty for almost thirty minutes. In her bid to free Eliot, she had been snared herself by the inquisitive older woman. She interrupted another anecdote of days when people like the Zucker's didn't exist, making her polite excuses and hurrying back in to the house. She looked in the living room, surprised to find it empty and wandered through the house in each of the absent trio.

She walked silently along the hallway to their bedroom and stopped in the open doorway.

Both baby carriers sat empty on the floor at the foot of the bed. Olivia lay flat on her back in the middle with her eye closed and two tiny bundles nestled on her chest, her large hands holding them safely in place. Tears sprang to Alex's eyes at the tenderness of the scene and she took a step backwards into the hallway to wipe away the wetness and take a calming breath.

She crept into the room and moved to the side of the bed and noticed that all three occupants were sleeping. She smiled again as soft little snores emanated from the precious cargo on Olivia's chest. Her breathing hitched as realization dawned and she knew what she needed to do.

* * *

Alex sat at the kitchen table with her cellphone pressed to her ear, biting her lip as she anxiously waited for the caller to answer. She swallowed as the familiar gruff greeting echoed loudly in her ear, "Uncle Bill? It's Alex…No…yes, I'm fine…I need your help…I need someone that can help process an adoption," she said, unable to hide her smile.

* * *

Olivia stirred as the bed dipped and opened her eyes to find familiar cerulean orbs gazing at her, "We fell asleep," she said, swallowing the dryness in her throat.

Alex ran her fingers through the familiar _bed head_ and smiled, "So I see," she whispered, glancing at the sleeping forms lying face down on Olivia's chest. She touched the back of a tiny fist delicately, "Why do they make fists in their sleep?" she asked quietly.

"Probably gonna be cops went they grow up," she answered, looking down at the matching crowns of dark hair.

Olivia looked up at her, "They here?" she asked sadly.

Alex nodded as she lifted the little boy into her arms, careful not to disturb him as she watched Olivia slide off the bed, her bundle in pink tucked safely against her breast.

They both looked at each other and smiled, "They'll be okay," Alex said, sensing Olivia's unease.

"I know," she sighed, turning away and catching he reflection in the mirror. She looked at reshelf holding the baby and wished she were her own.

Alex moved in beside her and smiled, "Looks natural, doesn't it?"

The comment took Olivia by surprise and she searched Alex's reflection, finding nothing but honesty in her eyes, "Yes, it does," she replied smiling.

"Come on, let's get these two on their way and you can tell me all about this _uninterrupted dinner_ you promised me," she said, leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

* * *

_**Part 19**_

Alex stood in front of the mirror and checked her appearance one last time. Olivia had asked her to wear the blue dress again, despite the reminder that she did have more than one and not everything she owned was in blue. She smiled, wondering what the dark haired detective was planning as she reached up and adjusted the dark frames before turning and heading out of the room.

* * *

Olivia stood in the kitchen, sipping slowly from a glass of wine as she nervously glanced at the clock. She had told Alex to be ready for seven and it was almost time. She blew out a steadying breath, wondering why she was so nervous. Their mutual feelings for each other were apparent and no longer hidden, but the flutter of excited nervousness in her tummy was giving her palpitations.

She carried the glass into the living room and stood at the window, looking out at the quiet streets of suburbia.

* * *

Alex stood in the doorway and smiled as she surveyed the scene Olivia had set. The lighting was low with a few, well positioned, long stemmed candles scattered around the room. Olivia was in front of the window, wearing a dark blue dress and heels with her hair tousled messily, making her look irresistible and incredibly sexy.

"You've been busy," she said as she moved into the room and smiled.

Olivia closed her eyes briefly at the sound of her voice and turned slowly. Her eyes drawn immediately to the long shapely legs beneath the figure hugging dress. She smiled as she raked her eyes appreciatively over the tall frame, "I wanted to give you something to remember," she said quietly.

Alex stopped in front of her and placed soft hands on silk covered hips, "There isn't anything I could possibly forget about the time I've spent with you," she replied, leaning forward and kissing her delicately on the lips.

Olivia moved her free hand to Alex's waist and held her gently. As they separated, Alex reached for the glass in Olivia's hand and took a testing sip, "Mm, that's nice…where are we going for dinner?" she asked, raising the glass to her lips again.

Olivia grinned and reached for her hand, "I'll show you," she said, leading her out of the room.

* * *

I don't see anything," Alex observed, casting her eyes around the kitchen.

Olivia waggled her eyebrows and smiled, "Sit down and close your eyes," she requested softly, pulling out a chair.

Alex obediently followed the instructions and lifted her chin expectantly.

Olivia snorted softly and kissed the pouting lips, "You're impossible," she breathed out, feeling her heart swell at the instant smile that graced Alex's features.

"That's why you love me," Alex replied absently.

Olivia smiled, "Partly," she answered, seeing Alex's mouth open slightly in surprise at her honest response. She kissed her again and eased back, "Okay, tell me what you smell?" she asked as she moved over to the stove and opened the oven door.

Alex was still savoring the lips that had touched her and the words that had moved her. She cleared her throat and inhaled deeply, "I don't smell anything," she commented, furrowing her brow.

Olivia shook her head as she carried the food to the table, "What about now?" she asked, setting her load down.

"Pizza!" Alex exclaimed happily as she opened her eyes and recognized the familiar topping, "I got all dressed up to eat pizza?" she asked, tilting her head quizzically.

Olivia placed her own pizza on the table and leaned down, kissing her thoroughly and unhurriedly, "You got all dressed up because I wanted to see you in that dress again," she whispered as she pulled away.

Alex swallowed and cupped Olivia's face with one hand, "You're impossible," she said, quoting Olivia's own words.

"That's why you love me," Olivia replied, repeating Alex's own response.

Alex smiled, _"Partly,"_ she answered, enjoying their teasing banter.

Olivia sat down in the chair across from her and lifted a slice of her own, traditionally topped pizza, "I did think about having this in the living room, but I didn't want the room to smell of _that_ abomination," she said, pointing at Alex's pizza.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You're still criticizing it and yet, you've never even tasted it," she quipped as she lifted a slice loaded with barbecued chicken and banana.

"I don't need to taste it to know I don't like it," she said, shaking her head as she poured the wine.

Alex chewed happily on her food, ignoring the disapproving look being thrown at her from across the table.

They spent a leisurely half hour chatting and eating, discussing the case and sharing personal pieces of information. The teasing was playful and flirtatious as both women's thoughts frequently turned to how they wanted the evening to end.

Alex looked at the empty wine bottle, "I'll open another," she said, rising from the chair.

Olivia's protests that she would get it, fell on deaf ears as Alex moved to the refrigerator. She admired the slender frame and licked her lower lip as she watched her bend forward and reach for another bottle.

Alex felt the heated gaze on her back and instinctively knew Olivia was staring at her. She returned to the table and opened the wine, pouring two generous glasses. She started to move back to her seat when a warm hand covered her own and encouraged her to stay. She smiled as she sat in the seat beside Olivia and stretched an arm across the table, retrieving her last piece of pizza.

"You're kidding? It's cold," Olivia said, frowning at the slice in Alex's hand.

Alex smiled, "It's even better cold," she replied, taking a large bite and chewing with abandon.

Olivia laughed softly at her exaggerated performance and lifted her glass, enjoying the cool liquid as it flowed down her throat.

Alex turned in her seat as she swallowed the last piece and leaned forward, smacking her lips together playfully.

"Never!" Olivia said defiantly, refusing to kiss her.

Alex pouted and made a sad face, looking pleadingly into dark orbs.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Oh well, if I must," she puffed out as she met the waiting lips. The kiss was gentle and teasing as Alex moved her hands to Olivia's hair and tugged the short locks playfully, knowing how much the older woman enjoyed it. Olivia moaned as she reached for Alex, urging her off her seat.

Their mouths remained connected as Alex shifted and straddled the seated woman, moving her hands from Olivia's hair to the back of her neck as strong hands held her firmly in place. The kiss changed and became a slow, deliberate meeting of souls as their bodies pressed closely together. Olivia ran her hands from Alex's silk covered rear up her back and down again, her mind reeling at the thought of only two thin strips of material separating their bodies.

Alex moaned as large, hardened nipples brushed the underside of her breasts. She pushed her centre into Olivia, swallowing the gasp that followed and pulled her head back slowly. They gazed at one another for a long moment as they brought their labored breathing under control.

"Well?" Alex asked, placing a line of kisses along Olivia's jaw.

Olivia closed her eyes, "I'm great," she sighed out contentedly.

"I meant the pizza," Alex snorted, sliding her hands across bare shoulders.

Olivia opened her eyes, "I'd have to eat it like that though," she replied.

"_Cold?" _

Olivia shook her head and met her lips, kissing her soundly, "_Second hand,"_ she whispered as she eased her mouth away.

Alex rolled her eyes, "So what else have you got planned for me tonight?" she asked, reaching for Olivia's glass and soothing her parched throat with a healthy sip of wine.

Olivia smiled knowingly and laughed out loud as Alex shook her head at her blatant flirting. She patted Alex's rear and motioned for her to stand up, trying to ignore the dress that was sitting high on slender thighs.

Alex frowned, "I'm comfy," she pouted again.

"I'm squashed," she dolled, laughing again at the outraged expression on Alex's face.

Alex deliberately slid slowly off Olivia's parted thighs, smiling at how high her dress had ridden up. She looked at Olivia's breasts and licked her lips at the stiff peaks announcing their presence proudly.

Olivia glanced down and blushed, _"Traitors,"_ she whispered playfully as she got to her feet and reached for Alex's hand.

* * *

Alex looked at her expectantly as they stood in the center of the dimly lit living room, surrounded by the gentle glow of candlelight.

"Dance with me?"

Alex smiled, "Can I do it without the heels?"

"I'm trying to be romantic," she groaned.

Alex kissed her, "And I want to be comfortable enough to enjoy you romancing me," she whispered, kicking off her heels. She smiled, "You keeping yours on and taking advantage of the extra height?"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she slipped off her shoes and pushed them with a bare foot out of the way. She smiled up at her, "I'm happy with my height," she replied, leaning forward and kissing the graceful neck tenderly.

Alex smoothed her hands across Olivia's ass and pulled her closer, "I thought you wanted to dance?" she asked, moaning softly as their bodies touched.

Olivia eased away and moved to the music system, selecting the playlist she had created earlier. She turned and walked slowly towards the waiting blonde, "I had planned to ask you last night, but we came back and Elliot was here," she said, offering her hand.

Alex accepted her hand, allowing herself to be pulled into a gentle hold as soft music filled the quiet room. She tilted her head, "I thought you didn't like my music?" she asked.

"Let's just say, the lyrics have grown on me," she answered as they swayed gently to the sultry sounds. Her hands wandered freely over Alex's back as they danced, finding it hard to believe how far they'd come in only a few, short days. She gazed into captivating cerulean orbs and smiled, "You have the most beautiful eyes," she whispered.

Alex smiled, "I love the darkness of yours, I can see right into your soul," she replied, shifting her gaze to parted lips, "You should know all I want to do right now is kiss you," she added, feeling her heart hammering in her chest.

"I'm having difficulty thinking about anything else myself," she admitted, closing the distance between them.

The kisses were heated and passionate as they moved together in the middle of the room as the music changed to an even sultrier beat. Several, long, languid moments later and Olivia could hold her desire back no longer. She slid her hands between their bodies and palmed taut breasts as soft fingers trailed down her back and cupped her ass, pulling her closer. Olivia sucked Alex's tongue deeply into her mouth and swallowed a moan as her thumbs brushed across hardened nipples.

Alex tore her mouth away, panting raggedly as she gazed into the flushed face before her, "There's something…I need…to tell you," she rasped out.

Olivia stopped the movement of her hands as panic gripped her at the look in Alex's eyes, _"What?"_ she asked nervously.

Alex smiled and moved a hand from Olivia's rear to her cheek, "Don't make that face, it's nothing bad…I hope," she said, reassuring her with a kiss.

Olivia smiled, "I didn't make a face," she lied, trying to remain calm.

Alex rolled her eyes knowingly, "I made a call earlier…" she paused, wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

"_And?"_

She sighed and swallowed nervously, "I found someone to review your adoption application," she finished, studying Olivia's face for her reaction.

"That was sweet of you Alex, but they'll turn me down…I'm not _prime parental material,_ remember?"

Alex nodded, "I remem-"

"And I don't have an extended family support system," she interrupted.

Alex dipped her gaze and bit her lower lip, "_You do now,"_ she mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper.

Olivia frowned and dipped her head, trying to look at Alex's face, "_What?_" she asked quietly, encouraging Alex to look up with a gentle hand under her chin.

Alex lifted her head and swallowed, focusing on the intense gaze directed at her, "I said you do now," she repeated in a stronger voice.

"_How?"_

Alex blew out a steadying breath, "I called my Uncle Bill," she said.

"_The judge?"_ Olivia clarified.

Alex nodded, "I told him we were…_together_….and that you had applied before and been rejected because you didn't have an extended family support system…" she paused before continuing, "…he was livid, said no member of his family had ever been accused of not being supportive nor would they," she finished, hoping Olivia's agile mind was filling in the blanks.

Olivia stared at her, "What are you saying?" she asked, feeling tears instantly spring to her eyes.

Alex cupped her face between both hands and swallowed her own rising emotion, "He called me back just before I came down for dinner…your application has been approved," she said as a stray tear slid down her own cheek.

Olivia's face crumbled as her emotions got the better of her, she shook her head, "You're serious?" she choked out.

Alex nodded her head, "You don't have to worry, it's _your _originalapplication…I know we've only just started _this thing_ between us…but as your friend, I'll be there for you and the baby," she said, shifting her hands and wiping Olivia's tears with her thumbs.

Olivia looked at her with watery eyes, "I don't know what to say, I can't believe this…_really?_ I'm gonna be a mom?" she asked, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face.

Alex nodded, "You're gonna be a mom," Alex confirmed, wrapping her arms around her.

Olivia sagged against her, holding her tightly as she pondered the endless possibilities about her future and realized one thing, Alex Cabot featured in all of them. She pulled back and wiped away her tears, studying Alex's face intently.

Alex shook her head, "What?" she asked quietly.

The soft strains of _Our love is easy,_ cut through Olivia's thoughts and she smiled, "I love you. I'm in love with you and have been for such a long time. As much as I desperately want to be a mom, I want to be with you more and if being with you means I need to wait until you're ready too, then that's what I'll do," she said, smiling at her.

Alex's face went slack at the depth of Olivia's confession, she held her loving gaze and shook her head, "I don't wan to you to wait," she replied.

"I want you more," she replied, brushing away loose strands of blonde hair.

Alex blew out a shaky breath, "I've been in love with you since you first swaggered into my office, demanding a warrant…that was ten years ago…I'll still be in love with you in ten years time, this is it for me Liv. I love you and I want to make a life with you," she said, swallowing nervously.

Olivia blinked back more joyful tears as her heart thumped wildly against her chest, "How long is the adoption process?"

"Without a rush on it, three months," she replied.

Olivia looked at her, "How about we spend some time, exploring us and if we still feel the same in a few months, we can um…" she trailed off, unsure how to articulate what she wanted to say.

"_Make a joint application?" _Alex suggested.

Olivia nodded, "And if things don't…um, work out…between us then I'll go ahead with my solo application…with you as my best friend," she said, her voice faltering at the thought.

Alex shook her head, "I can't agree to that," she replied smiling.

Olivia frowned, "Why not?"

"Because your application is being processed first thing tomorrow morning, in three months Liv…you'll be a mom," she replied.

Olivia's face lit up with excitement, "Oh my God! But what about you, what about us?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Well..." she paused and kissed her lovingly, "…providing you're able to fulfill all my expectations in bed," she said with mock seriousness, "We can amend the application and make it a joint one before the three month deadline," she finished, beaming happily at her.

Olivia pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, pouring all her love into the action. She eased back, "I love you, Alex," she stated firmly.

"I love you too, Liv," she said honestly.

Olivia stepped out of her embrace and raced around the room, extinguishing the flickering flames before shutting off the music and reaching for her hand.

Alex smiled at the lightly panting figure as she was tugged eagerly towards the door, "What are you doing?" she asked between giggles.

"If I've only got three months to prove that I can _fulfill all your expectations_, I'd better get started," she answered playfully, leading her hurriedly up the stairs.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Alex gripped the tufts of hair tightly as she held Olivia's head firmly in place, _"Oh…Liv…"_ she panted as she felt her stomach muscles coil in anticipation. Her hips thrust eagerly upwards as the teasing tongue stroked her clit purposefully. Her mouth dropped opened as the first waves of pleasure hit, groaning loudly as her eyes closed reflexively at the intensity of her release. Soft kisses covered her pulsing sex as her hands dropped limply to her sides.

Olivia crawled slowly to the top of the bed and hovered over the panting blonde, brushing away a few loose strands before kissing her tenderly, _"Well?"_

"Well what?" Alex husked out, lifting a hand and caressing Olivia's cheek softly.

Olivia bobbed her head, "_Fulfill your expectations?"_ she asked, waggling her eyebrows knowingly.

Alex drew her head down and kissed her lovingly, "Always," she replied as they both looked to the bedside table as a familiar sound echoed around the room.

Olivia smiled and kissed her again, "I'll go," she said, easing off the bed.

"Bottle's made up," Alex reminded her as she tried in vain to catch the sheet at the bottom of the bed with her foot.

Olivia shook her head, "You're impossible," she said, lifting the crumpled sheet and covering her.

"That's why you love me," Alex answered, admiring Olivia's naked form.

Olivia gave her a lop sided grin, "Partly," she said, pulling the sheet back down and lowering her head as she kissed the swollen belly tenderly, "But mostly because you're the most beautiful mom to be in the world," she finished, just as another tiny cry filtered through the air.

_**The end**_


End file.
